Future Blunder
by DanceInLightening
Summary: Hello my name is Sparentano or Nadja, whichever one you prefer. I am the daughter of Germany and Italy, and thanks to a dumb ass England I just traveled back in time. Thanks to my own stupidity however they may find out who I am. The problem is... I'm not even born yet. Things might just get a little messy.
1. In which I go to the past

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first time writing Hetalia so I am a little nervous haha. It feels like I am posting my first story all over again ^_^ This is pretty much a trial chapter to see if anyone likes the idea and to see if I should continue with it. If I get just one review I will, I swear. Anyways here comes the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC Sparentano/ Nadja. Everything else that you recognize is NOT MINE.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"England! England open the door! Please dear God answer me!" I screamed through the door that I was banging on. I had been banging on the door to his hotel room for 5 minutes yet he still had not answered me!

_Oh God what have I done! _I thought to myself looking down at the ruined object in my hands. _If he doesn't fix this soon I might as well kiss life as I know it goodbye. I can only be grateful that we are all together for the World Conference or it would never get fixed. Where is he already? I don't have time for this! Oh screw it, I'm tired of waiting._

I took a step back, lifted my leg and kicked the door with a good deal of my strength. The door blew back from the force of my blow, and smashed into the wall behind it. And I know that I should care about breaking such an 'unsuspecting innocent door', but trust me it was evil. It was keeping me from England, thus it was evil. End of story.

I rushed inside the room only to find it empty, there were however two other doors. I opened one to find it was a bathroom, leaving the room behind the other door as the bedroom since I was already in the living room/ dining area. Without a moments hesitation I opened the door to the bedroom.

The room itself was very clean but I didn't really pay all that much attention to it, instead I focused on the bed, or should I say the beds occupant. It was good old England, curled up under the covers without a care in the world. I hurried over to the side of the bed he was occupying, opened my mouth, and screamed.

"ENGLAND! IT'S WORLD WAR THREE!" right into his ear.

Needless to say he woke right up.

"It's America isn't it! He started this war because he was bloody antsy, didn't he? He just needs to be the Hero doesn't he? Well I won't let him! Call in the troops, because I am not about to let that hamburger loving, gun totting IDIOT get all the credit!"

"England calm down."

"How can I calm down, this is bloody war!"

"No it's not! It's worse."

At this he stopped. During his rant he had rushed out of bed and started scrambling to find his phone, which he always loses. I tole him that he should stop using cell phones and get a Chip like everyone else, but he refuses. Whatever, his loss.

"What" he asked "could be worse than world war three?"

"This!" I say as I shove the object I had ruined into his face.

"Is that...?"

"An actual picture of Mom and Dad from before I was born? Yeah it is! I was going to make a scrapbook for their anniversary so I got out their old photo albums. It was all going so well and then my music randomly changed from the concert piece I was learning to some loud rock that I never even heard before, so I have no idea why it was in my music library. And when it changed I jumped, and so did the cup of tea in my hand, and the tea landed on the picture and now it's ruined!" I cried to England, nearing hysterics.

"And you called this worse than World War Three?"

"I had to say something! You weren't waking up!"

"How did you even get in here?"

"I broke down the door, but that's not important." I said trying to brush it off. That door would get no sympathy from me.

"You what?" he practically screeched. Yup, I had stepped over the line. Okay time to get back in his good graces.

"I love your scones. They are absolutely delightful."

At this his mood did a total 180. Typical England.

"Of course they are. Now what did you want me for?" He asked all smug.

"I was wondering if you could use some magic to fix it?" And I knew he couldn't say no. I was one of the few that believed in his magic and he wouldn't let me start to doubt it.

"It would be easy! Now just hand the picture over and I will find my grim-moire, and then before you know it, it will be as good as new."

"Really?" I asked handing over the picture

"Truly. Now where did I put that blasted book?"

After a few minutes of shuffling through his things, he finally managed to find what he was looking for.

"Here it is! Now let me just set that there-" he said while placing the picture down "-and we can get this show on the road."

I honestly blocked out the ridiculously long chant that he started to say because I'll admit it, I got bored of trying to understand it. I really should have listened though because maybe then I would have had an explanation for what happened next.

There was a sudden heat and blinding light followed by a sudden chill and total darkness. Then there were flashes of light. And then nothing at all. Until I opened my eyes.

I was in the middle of a room full of people I could recognize, but none of them were as I remembered. They were all... younger.

England was to my left looking completely shocked and next to him was America who had a burger stopped halfway to his mouth, which freaked me out by the way. America NEVER hesitates when it comes to burgers. Next to him was a questioning Canada, a soft spoken country who I always tried to remember to say hello to. Next to Canada was China and Japan, the first looked closed to freaking out and the second looked more intrigued. Next to Japan was Russia, and next to him was Prussia. Russia still had on his creepy smile and Prussia looked like he wanted to yell, but couldn't find the words. Beside Prussia was Spain and on the other side of him was South Italy, a.k.a Romano. Both wore nearly identical looks of confusion.

And then I saw them, on the other side of Romano. North Italy a.k.a Veneziano. He was just standing there smiling, as if nothing had happened. As if I hadn't just appeared out of thin air, which I was sure I had based on the looks on the others faces. Next to him was Germany who had a scowl on his face that to this day still makes me want to run to my mother. I watched as his hand slowly reached for the gun on his hip.

That is when I lost it.

"Oh please don't hurt me! I am just a sad little Sparentano who didn't mean to do anything wrong! I mean I know that I shouldn't have taken the stuff in the first place but it was for a gift so I thought it would be alright! I didn't mean to ruin it I swear! I learned my lesson, I really did! Just please don't be mad at me, cause your angry face is so scary!"

When I finished my rant time seemed to freeze, for a moment then chaos broke loose.

"Dude, did that girl just act like Italy? HaHa, lame!" America said.

"Why does she look so much like Germany, but with red hair?" Canada asked, and was ignored as per usual.

"What spell did you try again, England?" Japan questioned and all eyes went to England, even mine.

"Erm, just one to find out the future results of the Football game tomorrow. This girls should not have appeared."

Wait... this England used a spell to see the future at the same exact time as the England I am accustomed to used a spell to fix a picture of the past. Didn't he even mumble something like 'return to' or 'go back to' in his spell...

Future spell + past spell = Time travel?

It finally clicked.

"What?" I screeched all eyes back on me. "You dunder head! This is all your fault after all. When I get my hand on you in the future I swear to God your ass is grass! Rule number one of being a good wizard is NO TIME TRAVEL! How could be so stupid as to not remember this!"

"Time travel?" he asked astonished.

"Yes! You used a time spell at the same time as the you in the future. Certainly even you can put two and two together now." I yelled advancing on him

"I don't believe a word you are saying. I -" started Prussia

"Shut up Uncle Prussia, go back to dad's basement! I need to get back before anyone figures out who I am related to!" I snapped turning back to face the offending country.

Then I realized what I said the moment the rest did.

"UNCLE PRUSSIA?" they all yelled back to me in chorus.

Hello my name is Sparentano or Nadja.

I am a small country that occupies what used to be some of Austria, Germany, and Italy.

I am also the daughter of the last two countries I named.

And I just traveled back in time thanks to a dumb ass England.

Oh and I'm now pretty sure everyone knows whose child I am. Well, they at least know one of my parents.

The thing is, judging by the fact that my parents are wearing the same outfits in the picture, I'm not even born yet.

"Oh shit."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So what do you think? If you want me to continue just write a little review!


	2. In which I make a bad decision

A/N: I got three fricking reviews? I never thought I would even get one but once again I have been proven wrong in a good way! I want to thank: DeathGlare-KOLKOLKOL, HyperFoxChild, JustMakeLeftTurns and Molly Kirkland for reviewing. This chapter is for you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did PruCan, Spamano and GerIta would be so cannon it's not even funny... well 2 of them mostly already are but... PRUCAN FOR THE WIN! Anyways onto the story.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I could feel the eyes of everyone in the world on me at that moment. Okay so maybe the whole world wasn't looking at me but several very important nations were.

Now, looking back, I realize that this whole thing could have been avoided if I just had denied EVERYTHING. I could have said that I just happened to look a lot like Dad a.k.a Germany and Uncle Prussia had told me to call him that, though we share no actual relation.

But there is one very important fact that you have to remember here: Italy is my mother. Because Italy is my mother I do have some of his traits, like not being able to tell any form of convincing lie to a family member. So in the end I ended up not denying anything at all. Instead I said probably the stupidest thing I have ever said to date, after that whole 'Uncle Prussia' thing.

"Um... Surprise?" I said lifting my arms in a shrugging motion, my eyes locked on dad for a response.

He honestly seemed to be in shock at what I had just told him, not that I blame him. I am sure the gears in his mind were working just like everyone elses' trying to make sense of the newly solidified information. It didn't take long for a spark of realization to enter his eyes. He finally figured out that Prussia only has one brother, _him_, so for Prussia to have a niece he has to be a father.

If my supposed daughter from the future just popped up in front of me I guarantee I would have handled it worse than Dad. I would have passed out on the floor, or started hyperventilating. Another trait I get from my Mom is that I don't do very well under family pressure. Against anyone who is not direct family, in other words Mom and Dad, I will act like a mini Germany. I will stand my ground and out up one hell of a fight, if I do say so myself. When it comes to family however I am my mothers daughter through and through. In other words, I act like a complete sissy and conform to even the slightest bit of pressure.

"Wait... so does that mean your like Germany's daughter?" asked America who finally seemed to be getting it.

"Yes you stupid Yank it does! Why else would she call Prussia her uncle?" said England while glaring at America.

"I think your lying little girl. You haven't proven to be awesome enough to be related to the awesome me. Kesesese~" proclaimed none other than Prussia.

"Says the guy who taught me to sword fight." I mumble under my breath, yet somehow Prussia manages to hear it.

"Did the awesome me really teach you to sword fight?" he asked interested.

"Yes. Your training was really harsh too. I haven't been able to beat you yet, but one day Uncle Prussia I will." I said smiling, proud to have been taught by my Uncle Prussia. And I mean it's not like I don't know sword fighting is completely medieval but do you know what it feels like to hold a rapier in your hand? It is so empowering, and it's so wonderful to hold a blade in your hand, much better than any gun.

Not to mention the first thing me and Uncle Prussia bonded over was sword fighting.

"Well then you must be telling the truth. The awesome me would never waste time teaching anyone who wasn't family. People who aren't family just aren't awesome enough." he said while smirking, as if taking credit for something, though I have no idea what. Maybe it was for teaching me, but I haven't even showed him how 'awesome' I am at sword fighting. I swear I may never understand what goes on in his head.

"Veh~ Germany I think she's telling the truth. She really looks like you!"said Mom as he walked closer to me. "She has your eyes, and when she smiled she looked exactly like you!"

"So you're all just going to accept that I am his daughter? Just like that?" Seriously? Why was no one completely freaking the hell out?

"Well you feel like a country, and you did show up out of thin air. We would know if you were a country from the past because amongst us we have met a good deal of past nations. Not to mention you look so much like Germany that it is uncanny. What you have told us is the only logical explanation, da?" asked Russia. Wow that was one long speech Russia. I think that the most I have heard him talk in one go in the last 15 years.

"Well... when you put it that way..."

"So who's your mom, kid?" asks Spain with a genuinely curious look on his face.

Wait, they haven't figured it out yet! I mean I know I look a lot like Dad, but my hair color is really close to Mom's although a bit more red. Not to mention the fact that I had a, as my friends like to call it, an 'Italy Moment' a few minutes ago when I freaked out. But none of that matters because all hope may not be lost yet! All I have to do is avoid giving a direct answer and I will be all good. I can do this!

"I want to know who Germany has a kid with too. He is my best friend after all!" says Mom happily, and all of a sudden I know I have no choice but to lie.

Why?

Because Mom just called Dad his best friend. HIS BEST FRIEND! My parents aren't even together yet! How far back did England send me? I swear when I get home...

"Um... I kind of... can't tell you?" I finish lamely. "I don't want to do anything to stop my parents from getting together. I don't really want to risk not being born. Sorry."

"Not even a little hint?" questions Spain

"Sorry, no can do. Don't worry you will all find out when I'm born."

"Sparentano-san could you at least tell us where you are located?" asks Japan.

Oh that country is sneaky, but I know what he is planning. He is hoping he can find out who I am related to by finding out what countries I am next to. Well, it's not going to work.

"I am located in Europe, though I can not divulge where." I tell him.

All the countries seem to take this in realizing what it means. War at one point had broken out and a new country had formed from the ashes. Which is sort of true.

See before I was born Austria's Boss became a huge ass-hat and started imposing ridiculous taxes on the Western part of his country. Austria has since told me it was because he wanted to use the money on 'illegal things' but the truth is I could care less what the ass-hat spent it on. The point is because of these taxes his people were starving and started fleeing the country, right into Italy and Germany.

Now in most cases even ass-hats would leave the people who escaped alone, but this man was one of a kind. He demanded that these people return to his country and pay a fee to get back in too. If not they would be labeled as traitors, but at this point none of the once loyal Austrians cared. They had shunned their mother country. They refused to return to their country and soon Germany and Italy were at war against Austria, trying to protect those who had run from the ass-hat.

After some time, and far to many dead soldiers, the ass-hat was overthrown. At that point however the damage had been done and many people still did not want to be a part of Austria. So part of Austria and some of the outlying parts of Germany and Italy that the refugees inhabited became a new country. And when I say outlying parts of Germany and Italy I mean only got about 250 square miles from each.

I am not the largest country but I make up for it with my wonderful food!

So as for the question as how Italy and Germany are my Mom and Dad, I am getting there.

See all that needs to happen for a country to get pregnant is for both parental figures to be on one side of a war that will result in a new country being born. So since Mom and Dad were both fighting Austria and I was going to be created anyoway Mom got pregnant. The first time he noticed something different was 6 months into the war, and when he figured out what was wrong he apparently had a breakdown.

At a world conference.

Of course this freaked everyone out, because apparently it is very rare for countries to be born in this way. Not to mention Mom was a guy. So no one knew what to do, concerning anything to do with the pregnancy. They didn't even know if I would be a country or not, I could have been just a human.

America apparently even had the idea that I was going to be some kind of Superhero that would save the world from Global Warming. Silly America didn't know that they would find the answer to Global Warming a few years later when-.

Oh wait I am getting of topic.

Now where was I... Oh right.

But then just 7 months later, a year and a month after the start of the war, I was born. According to what my parents told me, they had signed the peace treaty late one night and woke up the next morning to find me snuggled in-between them. Literally. There was no pain or labor, I was just in Mom's stomach, then I wasn't. What freaked them out the most was that I didn't even appear to be a baby but a toddler.

And that was how I came to be who I am now.

Well there was some other stuff in-between but we can save that for later.

"So what has been goin' on? Have I been a Hero lately? Saved the World? Had monuments built to my image?" Asked America excitedly between bites of hamburger.

"Well, not really, no. There haven't been many wars lately. The world is in an era of peace. It seems like humans have finally learned their lesson."

At this America seemed to become a little sad, but immediately perked back up when he realized he still had some of his milkshake left.

"What do you mean?" asks Romano actually interested, sucessfully stealing my attention away from the binge-eating America.

"I guess what I am saying is that they have started growing some brains. There haven't been any more ass-hats in power since I was born, or at least if there were they were quickly stripped of their authority. So after thousands of years, all countries finally seem to have competent leaders who don't try and do stupid things, like conquer the world. Because of this however not many new countries are being born. I am actually one of the youngest."

"So how many new countries have been born lately? And how many of them have become a part of mother Russia?" said Russia in a slightly creepy manner

Wow, this Russia really is different from the one in my time. I guess him having fields of sunflowers really does make a big difference. I have never seen that face on him before. I mean he does have his creeper moments, but never that bad.

"Um... I don't think this will screw up the future... but uh, one country was born before me and two more after me." They don't need any more information on James and The Twins. I didn't even bother bringing up the fact that Uncle Prussia got some land back from Dad near Denmark and was renamed New Prussia. There would be way to much questioning about that. Come to think of it, is New Prussia even a new country? I mean sure it has the word 'new' in it's name but it is still Uncle Prussia. This is something I need to look into.

"So how old does that make you?" asks Canada quietly from his corner.

Of course no one hears him, so before I can answer him Prussia repeats his question in a much louder tone.

"About 100-ish. I think I'm 107 now, but time has a away of slipping away from me."

"You look awfully old for 107." says England. I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment. You know what? I am going to take it as an insult... England has no idea that he is digging his future self's grave even deeper.

But I can see where he is coming from though. I do look to be about 18-19 years old, when most countries here appeared to be older children or preteens at that age. It doesn't help that I really wasn't really dressed up when I got teloported here. I was just in a pair of comfy black pants and my favorite jacket. It was white and green and it had my flag on the left side over my chest. On the back it said my name and my lucky number 13 under it in blue. It looked like a baseball jacket actually, the best sport ever! And it had all three colors of my flag, blue, white and green! It was no wonder why it was my favorite.

"You have to understand that the world is more civilized in my time and I have never had to fend for myself really. My country became stable much faster due to continued support from many people here. Not to mention I have a great economy, which helped me age quicker. When I was younger I really did age quite quickly but as of the past 30 years I haven't aged at all."

"Does this mean that all economies are doing well in the future aru?" asked China.

"Well I don't want to give to much away but I can honestly say that all of you in this room is doing fine. Oh and before you ask China, yes they are still making Hello Kitty products."

At this the country smiled so wide I swear it must have hurt. How could he make the corners of his lips practically touch his ears like that?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After an eternity of more questions we got down to the most important of all.

Where would I be staying?

"She should stay with me and West! After all we are her family!"

"Can't you tell that Germany is still in shock! I can't believe you would be so Bloody stupid! She should stay with me so we can work out how to get her back to her time!"

"She should come stay at my place and become one with mother Russia."

At that everyone went quiet.

"Veh~. She should come with me and Romano! I want to get to know my best friends bambina (daughter). We can have pasta~!"

At the mention of Mom's homemade pasta my mouth started to water. I was so hungry at this point I may have honestly eaten one of Englands scones. I don't care if I end up in the hospital.

"I agree." I said in time with my stomach rumbling.

Everyone stopped to stare at me.

"Heh heh, I guess I really am hungry."

"Good! Let's go and make Pasta!" Mom said grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room before I, or anyone else, had a chance to protest.

And as I was being dragged away I realized I just set myself up to spend an evening with my Mom in the past. My Mom who doesn't know that he is my Mom.

What did my stomach just get me into?

This pasta better be worth it... maybe I should have just chanced the scones.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: YEAH! I just feel so accomplished finishing this :)

On a side note I am looking for a Beta Reader if anyone is up for the job. I just always seem to miss things no matter how many times I re-read the chapters. I also need a fellow Hetalia lover to make sure I keep in character as I am still relatively new to the fandom!

Anyway I hope you liked it~ Feel free to review!


	3. In which something is revealed

**A/N: Okay so I have a BBIIIIGGGG announcement. I am starting a poll! This is because I have this story all mapped out in my head except for one thing: do they ever find out Italy is Sparentano's mom? I could go either way and could make either way work. I even have them both planned out somewhat... It would just be a matter of who finds out what when and all those little technicalities.**

**So I will be reminding you at the end to vote in your reviews if you want them to find out or not. This poll will be open for a few chapters however, so you can stew over it like I am now if you want. Other than that all I have to say is a giant THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. You guys seriously make my day.**

**P.S A huge thank you to my Beta reader DeepSentinel! This chapter is a lot cleaner then the past few have been so thank you so much for that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, because if I did there would be an entire episode of Romano singing the Tomato Song : )**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Now I need to clear up one thing right now, Mom is a fast runner. I don't care what anyone says, when he puts his mind up to it he can run faster than anyone I have ever known. Faster than Dad, faster than America, faster than Uncle Prussia. I was lucky I wasn't just being dragged along.

It was just one turn after another and I could not have made it back to the room we started out in if I tried. Mom seemed to know where he was going, however, so I just put all my trust in him. He didn't get lost that often, so I figured I was safe. It wasn't until we hit a stairwell that I got worried.

Oh the stairs, my worst enemy. No I'm not accident prone, but stairs just wear you out. I much prefer escalators or elevators.

Mom however did not hesitate at the sight of them and just headed up.

It only took me three steps to feel something moving around in my front pocket. It took a moment for the feeling to register but when it did I could only manage one thought. Oh shit.

I reached into my pocket and felt what at the moment was my worst fear. They were in there. Shit, shit, shit. Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me?

See when I was making the scrapbook, I started by dividing up the pictures into categories. Ones I was definitely going to use were set on the table to my left. Ones I definitely not going to use were on my right. Which left the maybe pile.

I couldn't put the pile in front of me because that was where I had the photo albums I was getting pictures from. So being the genius that I am I decided to keep them in the pocket of my jacket. It seemed smart at the time, but now... not so much.

I quickly grabbed the pictures and held onto them for dear life. I knew that some of these were ones that could change life as I knew it, and I was very content with my life thank you very much.

After what felt like forever, but was only a few flights of stairs, Mom finally stopped going up. I was dragged into another hallway and soon enough we stopped in front of one of the hotel room doors.

"We're here!" said Mom enthusiastically, reaching into his pocket to get out the key card to the door. His other hand was still enclosed around mine.

He then inserted the key card into the door and retracted it quickly. We both waited for the light to turn green and allow us entry into the room.

The light turned red.

Mom's face held only a smile as he tried it again. And again. And again. The same thing happened every time though. Red. Red. Red.

"Um, maybe it's the wrong room?" I asked him.

"No, I don't think so. See the numbers match up!" He said, showing his card to me.

Well he was right, the number on the card was the same as the one on the door.

"Maybe you're putting it in backwards?"

At this, a look of realization seemed to light up his face. He turned the card so that the part that was being scanned was on the left side. He then inserted the key-card in and then back out.

For a moment it was like a suspense scene in an action movie. I could almost see the camera flashing back and forth between my face and the little light. I could hear the epic music playing in the background. It was like a final showdown.

Okay so maybe it wasn't that intense, but it was pretty close.

Thankfully this time the light turned green.

"It worked~!" said Mom as he opened the door and pulled me inside.

I was surprised to see that this room looked a lot like the one I had been staying in before this whole fiasco had started. On one side of the room there was just a simple sitting area with a loveseat and a chair. It also had a glass coffee table, which was covered in papers, and a reasonably sized TV. Or what I assumed was an average sized TV for this time. On the other side of the room was a mini kitchen area which was separated from the rest of the room by a breakfast bar. There were two stools at the bar, and on the adjacent counter I could see a microwave next to a small sink. There was also a stove built into the counter top, and I would bet $1,000 that there was a mini fridge hiding under one of the counters.

"Time for pasta~!" Mom cried gleefully as he ran towards the kitchen, finally letting go of my hand.

He was digging in the cabinets beneath the counter before I even had a chance to move. See what I told you? Mom is fast when it comes to food and retreating.

"So, can I ask you a question?" I asked Mom.

"Sure! But only if you answer my question first~!" He responded coming up from his crouched position with two boxes of pasta in his hands.

"Um... sure. What do you want to know?" I asked, a bit worried about what he might ask me. Mom has been known to be a bit, well, eccentric. The stories I could tell you... but they would take at least a day and a half so I won't waste your time.

"Do you want spaghetti or baked ziti?"

Oh god. That had to be one of the single hardest questions ever! I love baked ziti... a lot. But it takes such a long time to make! I didn't know if I could make it much longer without food. It had already been about 4 hours since I last ate and I was famished. Yes, I have an addictive relationship with food, I know.

Not to mention spaghetti was very delicious and I hadn't had it for about week. My mouth was practically watering already just from thinking about eating Mom's delicious home cooking. I usually have it about 4 times a week but this world conference has been messing with my schedule.

I made up my mind.

"Spaghetti. But could you make it with meat sauce?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Sure~! Now what did you want to ask me?" he said while pulling out a pot from what seemed like nowhere and setting the stove to boil the water. It was like that trick he once showed me with the white flag. I could never manage to make it appear out of thin air like he did. Instead I always ended up with a whisk in my hand. Oh well, whisks hurt more when you hit people with them anyway.

"Do you have an envelope or something I could borrow?" I asked.

"Sure Sparentano! But why?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Well... I just, um, need one is all." I answered, hoping he wouldn't question me any further as to why I needed an envelope.

"Hmmm. They're over there, somewhere~" He said, turning around and pointing to the cluttered coffee table. Thank god he hadn't pressed the issue.

I hurried over to the table and started shifting through the mess. Now I have seen some disorganized things in my life, but Mom's stuff always manages to take the cake. How he can manage to find anything I will never understand.

Now let's see what we have here.

Random important document with tomato sauce on it. No that's not it.

Letter from some official. Nope not that either.

Blank paper. Close, but no cigar.

Stamps. Really now? Where the hell are these envelopes?

After what seemed like an eternity, I was able to find the envelopes. Thankfully, they were on the larger side so it looked like all the photos would fit into one.

I quickly opened the envelope and placed all of the pictures inside. I sealed it quickly and then stuck it into my pocket. Now at least if someone found it, they would just see a white envelope and not something earth shattering.

With that task accomplished, I went over to the little kitchen. Mom was standing over the pot of boiling water, adding in the noodles, while a pot of sauce simmered to the side. It almost was like I was back home, seeing mom like this.

When I was younger, Mom seemed to be cooking, and sleeping, constantly. I'm pretty sure that this is where I picked up my love for food, though my passion is not pasta, but instead desserts. Every country has something they are known for. Italy is known for pasta, romance, and the Mafia. America is guns, baseball, and burgers. England is tea and magic.

Me?

I'm known for sweets, and diversity.

That's right. I wasn't lying when I said most of the nations I was standing with previously had come to my aid when I was young. Austria, in a show of good intentions, taught me music. Japan showed me math and technology. America showed me sports like baseball. China showed me his awesome military. France taught me about the performing arts. Mom taught me religion. Dad taught me industry. Both Mom and Dad taught me their food. The others all contributed in small ways as well.

I didn't pick up on all of these things, and some of the things I did pick up I modified. For example I liked the dedication of China's military, so my military force is also dedicated. However my force is much smaller and there is less pressure on them as a whole.

My people picked up on some of these things much easier than I and soon news of their talents and abilities spread like wildfire. I became the new vaction hotspot, in other words, a tourist trap. But that's not really all I have to offer.

I'm not only a tourist trap, but a tourist trap with one of the best education systems in the world. For some reason education was always a big deal to me, so I made sure that we taught my people well. So now people come from all over the world to learn at my institutions. It's pretty awesome really.

In any case, back to the present.

"Hey, when do you think the food will be done?" I asked.

Mom jumped about a foot in the air and turned around to face me, looking scared half to death. When he realized it was just me, though, he smiled again.

"Sparentano, you scared me! Don't worry the pasta is almost done~!"

"Yes!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air. A horrible habit I picked up when I was young, though I have no idea when or how.

This however caused something disastrous to happen:

Out of my pocket fluttered a single picture that had somehow escaped my grasp. As if by magic, it didn't flutter to the floor, but instead went over the breakfast bar and towards Mom.

Not knowing any better, Mom grabbed it, and before I could say anything, looked at it.

I didn't know what was in that picture specifically, but I knew it was bad.

Why?

Mom opened his eyes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Cliffhanger much?**

**Sorry but I just feel like this is a good place to stop... so don't hate me too much okay. ( *Authoress has rotten Tomatoes pelted at her*) I SAID SORRY! (*Authoress hides in a corner.*) **

**Don't forget to review and vote for whether or not Sparentano's Mom shall ever be found out.**


	4. In which shit goes down the drain

Alright so first off I want to say that I am REALLY sorry for how late this is. If anyone cares at all why it is so late I have two legitimate reasons. And another one that's not her fault (this is DeepSentinel, her beta)

1. This weekend was Otakon, which is an anime convention on the West coast of the United States. It was so much fun and I don't regret going for a second. Nor do I regret buying the Hetalia poster with Russia sitting on top of everyone…. ^_^

2. The second reason is… my computer crashed… with the new chapter on it. What is even worse is that I have to send my computer out to get it fixed so as of now I am using my family computer, so expect updates to be a little spotty. Hopefully though it will be back home safe with me soon!

3. A lovely little thing called school started up... *hangs head in shame*

Other than that I really have nothing to say right now other than thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing and just keeping up with this story. It really means a lot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia… but if I did there would be more segments of Spain the boss and chibi Romano =]

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Time seemed to freeze in that moment.

Mom wasn't moving at all, which I knew was a bad sign. Mom always seemed to be moving, even if it was just swaying back and forth or twiddling his fingers. At the moment, however his entire body was stiff, and his face was unchanging.

I could barely even breathe myself. I had no idea what he was even looking at. No idea what that picture contained. Was it one of the pictures of us as a family? If it was I didn't know what I would tell him. I couldn't really lie to him, he's my mom, though telling the truth was honestly the last thing that I wanted to do.

I stood there for what seemed like eternity. I didn't want to speak, fearing that the words that would escape my mouth would ruin the moment. I admit I was relishing a bit in the quiet that was sure to lead to an explosion of noise from not only my mother but from myself.

Eventually Mom looked up from the picture and his eyes met mine. They were filled with so many different emotions that I couldn't name them all if I tried. There was happiness, an unbridled joy, and most importantly, there was hope in his eyes.

'What is Mom hoping for?' I wondered.

I didn't have to wait long, though, as Mom opened his mouth to speak.

"What does this mean?" He asked, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Ummm" I answered as intelligently as I could. "I don't know? I don't even remember what the picture is of, to be honest."

Well they do say that honesty is the best policy. Plus, this way I won't get stuck in a lie. Hopefully.

"V-ve?! How could you not remember carrying around a picture like this?! It would be my treasure forever and ever!" Mom said, getting slightly worked up. His grip on the picture tightened and I could only hope that it didn't get crumpled.

"Well, I was making a scrapbook earlier, see? I was probably going to use that one in it, but I can't remember now." I replied back, keeping my answer simple with some truth to it. One thing Dad had drilled into me was to never give away too much information when you don't have to. Hopefully I was doing it right, the whole not giving away too much information thing.

"But this is a real picture right?! This really happened?! It's not edited like those ones at America's house, where they put people's heads on other people's bodies and stuff?! It's called photo-whatever, right? But this is real!?"

Mom was getting really worked up now. I could practically see the sparkles in his eyes as he prattled on. Honestly, I was getting really worried.

What was in that picture?

"I could tell you if it was real or not if you showed it to me." I told him.

"R-really?" He asked excitedly.

"Really really."

There was no hesitation as he turned the picture around for me to see.

I was in shock.

It was that picture. Out of all of the pictures that I was sure were in my pocket, why was it this one?!

In the foreground was me on some old stone steps looking about 6 or 7, in a white dress with red roses on it. I had a bunch of flowers in my hands and was smiling happily at the person holding the camera. But I wasn't worried about me, oh no, I was more worried about what was going on behind me.

In the background, you could clearly make out a giant church, as well as a couple standing in the doorway of said church holding hands. There were people surrounding them on either side of the steps. Everyone there wore huge smiles on their faces, though most were hard to make out due to them being blurred. As I remember the moment, no one was really able to keep still for too long, they were all too excited.

The couple at the top of the stairs, while small, was not the least bit blurry. Anyone with eyes could make out the darker skin of the person on the right. For once his hair looked slightly tame and despite the distance from the camera, you could clearly see a big goofy grin and joy filled green eyes. He was in a white tuxedo with a white undershirt and a red tie.

On the right was another man holding his hand. This man was shorter than his counterpart and his skin tone fairer. His hair was as it always seemed to be, funny curl on the right side of his head and all. His face was covered in a giant blush and he looked like he was about to burst. His tuxedo, much like his counterparts was white, but his shirt was red while his tie was white.

In other words, it was my Uncles Romano and Antonio. Also known as South Italy and Spain.

And in case you haven't guessed, this was at their wedding. Looking at the picture it wasn't hard to tell as even Mom had figured it out after a few seconds.

Now why was this picture so horrible, you ask?

Well, I will tell you in a few simple words.

Other. Future. Couples. Shown. On. Sidelines.

I mean, come on! Can't I catch a little break here?! If you looked off to the left side it was plain that Uncle Prussia had his arm wrapped around Canada's waist. And no I don't call him Uncle Canada…. And I won't until Uncle finally 'puts a ring on it' or 'permanently claims his vital regions'. And then off a bit to the right were America and England. Let's just say that America so caught up in exuberance he jumped on top of England… literally. If I remember correctly, England ended up falling down the stairs and landing at my feet with America on top of him. I'm pretty sure I laughed.

However, it seemed like some form of god was on my side. Mom and Dad were not next to each other in this picture. Mom was too busy running towards his brother to hug him, leaving Dad standing alone next to Austria and Hungary.

"Ve~! So is it true?! Did Fratello get married?!" Mom asked joyfully, looking like he was going to burst if he didn't get an answer.

I said the only thing that came to mind.

"….May~be~…."

Apparently that was all the conformation he needed. I swear to you he started to shine like a thousand suns, and I almost had to look away. It was rare to see Mom this excited. I had to avert my eyes, or rick getting blinded.

"Oh I am so happy for him! I bet he and Spain are soooo happy together! I bet brother put up a fight though, because he never acts like he likes Spain but I know he does! It's because we are one country, so I know how warm his heart gets when he is near Spain! When does this happen?! Is it going to happen soon?! I need to know or I'll die! Ve~ you can tell me, right?! I promise I won't tell anyone! Ever! Not even Germany and I tell him everything!"

"I would love to tell you, but the pasta is boiling over." I replied. As mom had been rambling in order to avoid direct ye contact I had decided to look over his shoulder. What I saw was not pretty.

As all of that had been going on the oven had not been turned off. The pot of water was now boing over, and its contents were everywhere.

"The pasta!" Mom cried as he rushed to turn off the stove, never once letting go of the picture.

"It will be okay… I think. It wasn't already in there was it? Or were you just boiling the water?"

"The pasta is ruined!" Mom wailed over the failed pot of pasta.

Oh god. Not again.

Before I could console him further however Mom looked gown at his hands and saw the picture still resting in them.

"Oh but this makes me so happy~!" He said while looking at the photo. "I have to go tell Romano!"

He jumped to his feet, all traces of sadness gone, and started to head out of the kitchen area. He grabbed my hand along the way and dragged me with him. As this happened my brain tried to process what he said.

"Wait,-what?!" I asked astonished.

He wouldn't! He couldn't!

Then I remembered it was Mom and I knew he could and would.

"We are gonna go tell Romano that he gets married to Spain! He is so shy when it comes to Spain so maybe this will make him less worried. I mean if they are married that means Spain loves him too right? So we need to show him!"

At this point, he had dragged me out of the hotel room completely and we were once again amidst the maze of halls.

"Well yes. I mean no. I mean- ARG I don't know what I mean!" I said. I quickly got my thoughts together and answered a bit more rationally.

"Yes Spain loves Romano, and yes they are married, but we can't tell them! What if one doesn't feel that way about the other yet?! Then one would end up heart broken and they would never get together and it would just be one big mess I would like to avoid."

I was so caught up in my speech I never noticed mom knocking on a door and said door opening. In my defense I have learned that when arguing with mom it was best to look at the floor. That way he could not use his sad faces to guilt you into anything.

"So we can't tell him?" Mom asked sadly.

"No. Now I want you to promise you won't tell your fratello that he gets married to Spain. Pro-"

I never finished that sentence because I was interrupted by a cry of "What the hell!?"

My head shot up, and I saw not only my mother's face, but a face very similar to his.

The face of his fratello.

And he looked livid, and embarrassed. Not a good combination for a certain Italian

Someone, shoot me now….

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

And what will happen next?!

Who knows! Not even I know!

Okay… I do know, but it's a secret….

And yes this chapter is kind of filler-ish but it is setting up the next one, which will not be.

Spoiler Alert: A certain country obsessed with l'amore will be in the next chapter, 3 guesses who!

Don't forget to review, I love hearing all of you opinions!


	5. In which I get myself into more trouble

Anyway this will be the last chapter to vote if anyone will find out about Italy being Sparentano's mom or not. So vote at the end of the chapter!

…

I will remind you at the end in case you forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, all I own is my Hetalia poster… and my soon to be finished Fem!Prussia cosplay. Fem!Italy look out I am making you next!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Of three things I am positively certain:

1. I am still hungry… like really really hungry. It has now been about four and a half hours since I have eaten and I am about to pass out from starvation. Okay, maybe not really, but I am getting close I swear.

2. Being in the past and keeping things secret is a lot harder than it ever sounded. None of the books I have ever read, and I have read quite a few, made it seem this hard. And damn is it ever hard.

3. My life is just FUBAR. Or in other words it was Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition.

'Just how am I going to fix this?' I think to myself as I stare at the brothers in front of me. One my mother is smiling like a child who just found out that Christmas was coming early that year. His eyes were all lit up and he was bouncing back and forth on the heels of his feet. The other brother, my uncle, looked like he had just been punched in the gut. His eyes were wide and almost unseeing and he was stock still. They could not have seemed more opposite in that moment.

I had never planned on what I just said getting out to anyone; then again I never planned for any of this to happen in the first place. But that's just my life I guess, nothing ever goes as planned.

Why couldn't my life go as planned, just once?!

Oh that's right I am a nation, thus shenanigans must be a part of everyday life…

Man I wish I was normal.

"I suppose that you won't forget what I just said would you?" I ask although the answer to my question is obvious. I just had to make sure though, on the off chance that Uncle Romano would say yes.

"N-N-NO!" Uncle Romano yells, seeming to wake up from his previous stupor. Gone is the blank expression that was on his face only moments ago, instead now his entire face seems to be dyed red. When he gets like this Uncle Antonio is right when he says he looks like a tomato. "Are you telling the truth?!"

"Si~! Look fratello she was your flower girl!" Mom gushes as he shows Uncle Romano the picture, practically showing it in his face. At that moment I couldn't be reminded of Mom in the future when he gushes over me like any proud parent, showing anyone who will look my pictures. I don't dwell on the though long though.

My eyes are too busy watching Uncle Romano as he takes his first look at the picture. I watch a myriad of emotions flit through his eyes but the ones that stand out are disbelief and joy. It was moments like these that I wish I could read the atmosphere a bit better, like Japan. I bet he would know exactly what Uncle Romano was feeling.

For a while it was quiet. It was not the kind of awkward quiet that you felt you had to feel but didn't know how. Yet it wasn't the kind of quiet that was welcome and appreciated. It wasn't like when you get home from a long day and just flop onto the couch with whoever is there and you just sit there in companionable silence. No the air was laced with something I couldn't quite place leaving me feeling like I was caught at an awkward in between.

Thankfully all silences are broken, this one by Uncle Romano.

"This is real right?" he asks, his eyes meeting mine, and with him staring at me like I know I can't lie. At that moment he looked too much like Mom.

"Yes." I manage to mutter back. I may not be able to lie to him when he looks like that but that does not mean that I have to like it.

"This picture is not edited in any way shape or form? This event actually took place?!" Uncle Romano questions and I know that he needs to know the truth. I am not oblivious to the pasts of my relatives so I know at one point Uncle Romano may have had some abandonment issues. I will not be the one to make them resurface.

"No the photo is not edited in any way shape of form and this event did, or does I guess, take place." I respond my eyes locked to my Uncles. He seems to be staring me down daring me to lie to him, but he will not find a hint of a lie in my words. I was telling the truth.

At this moment a door to the right opens and with it comes an explosion of noise. In other words France steps out. I swear that man makes more noise than anyone I have ever met. Ever.

"But it would be so much fun!" France says to someone still in side of the room he just exited. I can't tell who it is because he is standing directly in my line of vision. "Imagine all of the lovely young flowers at the bar. We just need to find Prussia and all three of us can party until dawn, no? It will be just like the old times!"

As he was saying this he seemed to be making the most obtuse and grand hand gestures. If I didn't know the man I would say he was already drunk, but this is France. In other words he is just naturally that flamboyant. He really does remind me of one of my friends from home…

"I doubt Prussia wants to go out tonight, he is probably trying to calm down Germany. I bet what happened earlier is just starting to sink in and he is freaking out." Said the person inside the room. As the voice made its way to us I know that everyone now knows who the other person is.

My assumption is proven right when Uncle Antonio steps out in all of his glory.

…

That sounds wrong but you know what I mean.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Uncle Antonio is a lot more observant than France and seems to notice our group immediately. His ever present grin seems to get even larger at the sight of us, or at least it seems to. I bet the reason his smile really got bigger is because he saw Uncle Romano but I bet I will never know for certain.

"Ah mi Amigos! See France this is the girl I was telling you about, Gemany's daughter! Can't you see the resemblance?"

Well apparently he at least noticed me, and he wasn't completely focused on Uncle Romano.

At that we, or I, seem to have Frances full attention. France seems to teleport to my side and is instantly giving me the once over. Thankfully he wasn't doing it in a perverted way, no it is more like he is trying to see the resemblance between me and my father. Hopefully he won't see the resemblance between me and the two men standing next to me.

"Ah mon petite you have your fathers eyes, non? You also have his strong jawline and his nose! You even have his light complexion. Yes you really are Gemany's daughter aren't you? But my dear I do wonder where you get your lips and your lighter build from. You can tell your old friend France, oui? It can be our little secret!"

"France be lucky I don't tell dad and Uncle Prussia that you were pretty much just checking me out, you pervert. And no I am not telling you about my mom because I know very well that you can't keep a secret mon ami." I say joking around. I would never actually tell Dad or Uncle Prussia, because then France would end up dead.

Then what would I do for entertainment if there was no France for me to banter with? Well I guess I could find someone else to pester, but I feel like that would take a lot of trial and error and time I just do not have.

"Ah, I'm wounded! Why do you wound me so, calling me an old pervert?" he asks dramatically, as always.

"I do not wound, I merely speak the truth." I say smirking back at him. Well I tried to smirk, I can't really pull it off that well.

"It's true!" says Mom speaking up for the first time in what seems like forever. "She didn't even lie about the picture and she could have!"

Ah crap the picture. It was so easy to slip back into bantering with France that I forgot about it entirely.

I look over at Uncle Romano who has been oddly quiet and now I see why. His face has gone as white as Moms flag and he is avoiding making eye contact with a certain Spaniard to his left. Said Spaniard is trying to look at the picture that Uncle Romano is pressing to his chest, right about where his heart is. Uncle Romano seems very, very determined to not let Uncle Antonio see that picture and I can understand why.

Uncle Antonio however is not being quiet and is insistently asking Uncle Romano what the picture is of. Mom of course is just standing off to the sidelines smiling, and France is still 'sulking' from my old pervert remark. I am trying to figure out what to do when Uncle Romano snaps.

"You Tomato Bastard it is a picture of a wedding okay?!" he yells.

At this Uncle Antonio shuts up and simply looks at Uncle Romano.

"Really?" Uncle Antonio asks as if he can't believe Uncle Romano would have a picture of a wedding. Which I admit he would never have under normal circumstances, but nothing about what is going on here is normal anyway.

"Yes!" Uncle Romano and I chime at the same time. Neither of us wants Uncle Antonio to find out who the wedding is of. Hopefully if we answer his questions he will lose interest.

"Ah weddings! The result of pure Amore! There is never an event more wonderful!" France proclaims out of nowhere.

"That's not what England told me." I say nonchalantly, trying to steer the conversation away from the picture in Uncle Romano's hands.

"What?! That man is bad for your heart to have you believing such things!" cries out France in utter indignation.

"Well after 'that incident' between the two of you France I don't think you are really one to talk."

At that France goes quiet for a moment.

"That was an act of pure desperation!" France yells, trying to get back some form of dignity.

"You still tried to force him to write his name on that form!" I retort.

"I was under a lot of stress!" France raves.

"So you decided that what you did was the best course of action?" I mock.

"I couldn't think of any other solution! I didn't want to do it either!"

"Of course you didn't." I say as I wink at him, in a completely joking manner.

"Fine. It you are going to be like this I will not talk to you." France replies while sticking his nose in the air like a five year old.

"Fine."

"Alright then."

Silence fills the hallway.

"So whose wedding was it?" Asks Uncle Antonio so bluntly and out of the blue that my mind forgets to tell my mouth to censor the answer. I had honestly thought we had left the conversation about the picture in the past.

"Yours." I say plainly.

…

You could have heard a fly sneeze it was so quiet.

Uncle Spain and Uncle Romano were both wearing matching faces of shock. Spain because that had probably been the last thing he had expected me to say. At this point in time he probably had no intention of getting married, and here I just told him that he does. Uncle Romano was probably just praying that I didn't tell him who he got married to.

Unfortunately I wouldn't be able to get the chance to not tell him.

"Don't forget that it is fratello's wedding too~!" Mom exclaims.

I swear some day's mom starts more trouble than can ever be dealt with.

"Ch-Ch-CHIGI!" Screams Uncle Romano as he takes a step back and slams the door to his suite on all of us.

The hallway goes deadly silent. Uncle Antonio has this odd blank look on his face just like Uncle Romano did when he found out the truth and he isn't moving. Mom is still smiling like normal and France actually looks a bit conflicted for once.

"Well" says France "that could have gone better."

No duh, France, no duh.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Okay so there is one more chapter down!

I hope you guys liked reading this as much as I liked writing it!

Now don't forget to vote because I will be closing the pole when I upload the nest chapter! So get on that shit lol.


	6. In which things seem a bit brighter

Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai! (Bangs head against the floor while begging for forgiveness for leaving this for so long!) I really never ever ever meant for this to happen. Needless to say my life got really crazy really fast. If you guys want to know what happened I will explain more at the end of the chapter but for now I will just let you get on to the new chapter.

Oh and by the way, since you guys voted for it to happen, ITALY WILL FIND OUT THE TRUTH! I have the scene all planned out in my head and it will be amazing I promise.

Now really onto the story… after the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I do however own the plot as it is completely the child of my thought process.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Facts of My Life( or just things you need to know in general):

Nation Name: Sparentano

Human Name: Nadja Vargas-Beilschmitt

Mother: Italy

Father: Germany

Uncles: Romano and Antonio on Mom's side and Prussia on Dad's (though sometimes he lets me call him Gilbert, but that's mostly after he has spent a few days at Canada's house who should be my Uncle too… Prussia just needs to get a move on and propose already.)

Living Situation: I live at my house but I used to live with Mom and Dad at Dad's house. Uncle Prussia used to live there too until he got his house back. Now he only goes to dad's house (more specifically his basement) when he gets kicked out by Canada for being stupid and doesn't want to go home alone. When I wasn't being raised by those three, I saw an awful lot of Austria. I guess he felt bad about how I was created so he offered to teach me to play music, though the only thing I am good at is the Violin. I also saw a lot of Uncle Romano and Spain, but not as much when Dad was home. I live on my own now though, and yet my house always still seems to be filled with friends and family.

Friends: I am pretty good friends with some of the older nations, like France, who I enjoy verbally sparring with, and England whose magic I have to admit is as awesome as it is messed up. Mostly I am closest to the three countries closest to my age. One of them is the Republic of Alaska, though I just call him his human name, which is James. Then there are the twins Olyras, the elder sister of the two and whose human name is Anippe, and Engya the younger brother whose human name is Soma. Anippe makes up what used to be East Egypt and the Soma takes up what used to be the west. The four of us are best friends and when we get together, hell can ensue.

Like what is happening right now…

So you know what? Starting right here and right now I am not going to say that things can't get any worse, or that this is as bad as it gets. Because when I do I am always wrong.

Sometimes it seems like the universe really is out to get me. I mean who else ends up in a situation like this?

No one that's who.

But yet here I stand, surrounded by a dumbstruck Uncle Antonio, a worried France and a smiling Mom.

The moment seems to break though when a huge grin spreads across Uncle Antonio's face. I can't tell you how to describe the look on his face without sounding like a horribly cheesy romance novel, but let me tell you one thing, he was glowing. I have only seen that look on his face once before, and that was on the day of his and Uncle Romano's wedding. Needless to say it was stunning.

With some new found confidence, and unbridled joy, Uncle Antonio turned around and started banging on the door to Uncle Romano's room.

"Lovi~! Let me in!"

"B-B-Bastard! What are you still doing here?!" I hear through the door.

Ah so he hadn't left, well at least not all the way. I could only hope that was a good sign.

"I need to see you Lovi~!"

"Why, you Tomato Bast-"

"Because I love you~!"

…

…

Cue awkward silence.

…

…

"Well that's my sign to leave. Come on M- mister we need to get out of here and give them some alone time." I say grabbing Mom's hand. I am so embarrassed that I had to hear my Uncles love confession. Not to mention I almost called Mom, well Mom.

I start pulling Mom down the hallway before stopping and turning back over my shoulder to see France standing their dumbstruck. Good to know I am not the only one shocked by my Uncle's blatant confession.

"France, that means you too. Let's get a move on!"

That seemed to jar him from his stupor and he quickly hurried after us. I start moving again when France catches up and the last thing I see before I turn a corner is the door to Uncle Romano's room start to open. I don't stop until we were several hallways away.

"Sparentano~! Ve, why would you make us leave?!" Mom whines.

"Because I know those two and I know that they would have never finished that conversation had we stayed. I may have already caused them to not get married because of my screw up with that picture, so I am not putting their relationship in any more danger than it already is! Man if that happens, everyone will kill me! I don't want to die! I just want to go home, eat some pasta, cuddle on the couch with Soma and forget that this ever happened! I mean I love seeing you guys so young but it's so hard not to tell you things! I want to tell you everything but I can't because then I might not exist and I like existing! I really really do! I have so much I want to do before I die and I haven't done even a tiny bit of it!"

At first I had started it out relatively calm, but as I spoke more and more I seemed to just get increasingly worked up. Before I knew it I was crying and Mom and France were looking at me as if I just grew wings. This is how it always happened when I got upset, and I had no control over it. That was the bad thing about being the daughter of Germany and Italy. Mom is known to be very emotionally forward, and I got that trait straight from her. I got my constant worrying from Dad. Not the best combination ever.

"E-Eh?! You could not be born?! That's horrible! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I should have never shown that picture to fratello!" Mom cries.

"Non, it is I who am at fault. I distracted her, so much so that she did not even think to censor herself!" France rebuttles.

"V-Veh?! But I was the one that told Spain it was Fratello in the picture!"

"But I…." France continues.

"No, No! If I hadn't…" wails Mom.

And for a while this back and forth continues between the two of them, each one insisting that the blame lays more on them than the other.

Looking at them I feel like I am home again, back at one of my World meetings. A part of me expects to hear America jump in with a claim that 'He is the Hero, and that he must be at fault for not using superpowers to foresee the event.' Then England would chime in that it was his fault in the first place for 'messing up that ruddy spell.' Dad would chime in that he was to blame because he should have 'bought me a manual that covered something like this.' Soma would cut in saying that 'he should have been there for me.' Next James and Anippe would butt in and say that 'as my best friends they should have kept me away from faulty spells'. And on it would continue.

I can see it so clearly in my mind's eye that I start to giggle.

Then I begin to chuckle.

Then I am laughing.

I am laughing so hard I can barely breathe.

I can feel the stress melting off of me in waves as each bark of laughter escapes from my lips. It feels so good to just let go that once I start I can't stop. With each peel of laughter it is like a layer of anxiety evaporates off of my skin.

I can feel Mom's and France's eyes on me but I can't care less.

This feeling is so wonderful.

So completely freeing.

For the first time since I got here, everything seems okay.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I now find myself back in Mom's room, on the couch, ready to settle in for the night. After what Mom and France thought was a mental breakdown, I really felt much better. After I explained said supposed breakdown we decided to split up for the night, and see how things went in the morning. So Mom and I came back here and France went to go talk to England.

Why England?

Well he said, and I quote "If this is so serious we need to get you back home as soon as possible, non? So I shall go talk to him, and make sure he is working on that spell of his. The last thing we need is for you to stop existing after all. I am sure your Father would throw a fit if you did, and probably start World War III." And he did wink at the end, so I knew the WWIII comment was all in good fun.

"Ve~ are you sure you don't want to sleep in my bed? It is really warm and comfy and I don't mind the couch." Mom says for about the third time.

"No." I reply "I am perfectly fine with the couch. Plus this is your hotel room, and that is your bed, and I am not about to take it from you."

At this Mom looks a little upset. I know he is just trying to be nice but so am I. I could never live with myself knowing I made MY MOM sleep on a couch. I would feel bad about it for too long, to even consider allowing it to happen.

"If you are sure."

"No, I really am good, I promise."

"Ve~ Then let me just go get you a blanket! I will only be a minute. Or five. I have to find the spares."

And I watch as he bounds off to his bedroom, completely oblivious that his daughter is sitting on his couch.

I find it oddly funny.

What I don't find funny is when I start hearing a loud obnoxious beeping in my ear.

A beep that is all too familiar.

It has to be a joke, it just has to!

Instinctively my hand reaches up and presses against the tiny plastic contraption in my ear, otherwise known as the earpiece of a Chip. For those of you who live in some of the less technologically advanced countries a Chip is a tiny microchip that is placed behind your ear and serves as a cellular device. You can send and receive texts with a thought and go online in your mind. If you close your eyes the world literally becomes your phone screen and your thoughts your mouse and Keyboard. The only thing you need to do manually is answer phone calls.

"H-Hello?" I ask cautiously, fully expecting there to be no one on the other line.

I mean it's not like I can get phone calls from the future.

Right?

"Nadja?! Is that you?! Oh please tell me it is because we are all freaking out over here! Your mom is in hysterics and your dad looks as if he is going to kill someone, maybe even me! England is close to hyperventilating and James and Anippe have even stopped movie night to freak out! Man this really had better be you on the other end or I think just about everyone in the room will go into cardiac arrest. I mean my heart is beating so fast that if it doesn't slow down soon I may pass out."

"Woah woah woah! Hold on a minute! Is that you Soma!" I cry out, not even caring if Mom hears me in the other room and thinks I am insane for seemingly yelling at thin air.

"Oh dear God it is you Nadja! Hear that guys it's her! She's okay!"

I can hear a bunch of shouting in the background, and most of it is just a bundle of noise but I am able to make out a few words here and there. I can hear Mom cry to Dad just how happy he is to know that his baby it safe. James is telling Anippe that he knew I was fine all along. The only word I can make out from England is the word 'Wanker'.

And let me tell you something.

It is amazing to hear their voices.

"Hey are you still there?" Soma asks after a minute.

"Yeah." I reply my voice wobbly.

"You alright?!" He asks concern lacing his voice.

"I'm fine. I just miss you guys."

Apparently Mom heard because I can hear him yell "I miss you too Bambina! And so does your Papa! We all miss you!"

"Am I on speaker phone?" I ask.

"Well no, I just have my volume turned up really loud so they can hear. And don't get on me about it ruining my eardrums. I am a nation I am pretty sure I won't go deaf from having it up a little loud."

"How are we even managing to talk anyway? The last time I checked you couldn't call people over the stretches of time and space."

"Oh that's easy." Soma replies. "England just used a little magic to connect my Chip and yours. He said it was a little difficult but nothing he couldn't handle."

Wait just a clock tick.

England was using magic!?

He shouldn't be using magic!

"England! I know you can hear me you great buffoon! Why in the name of all that is Holy would you use some of your currently very limited magic to create this link! It makes no sense! You should be storing your magic so you can bring me back, not wasting it on things like this!"

There was silence on the other line for only a second before England's voice invaded my ear.

"Calm down, this was necessary. How do you think I will be able to get you back if I don't know when and where you are? Think for a moment would you. It would also seem that I need to borrow the magical power of the past me as well and to do that we need to cast the spell at the same time. To do that we need to be in communication. So as you can see establishing this link was very important."

And I feel like an idiot.

Of course I should have known that England would not have done this for no good reason, but… well I guess I am not thinking clearly today.

"Sorry England." I mumble.

And that is when Mom walks back into the room, holding a big downy blanket and giving me an odd look.

"You are forgiven. Now where and when are you?"

"Um can I get back to you on that?" I ask.

"Ve~! Who are you talking too?" Mom asks curiously.

"Hey, was that me?!" asks Mom

Woah… this is weird.

"Um, I'm on the phone. England in my time set it up so we can talk and get me back home." I say deciding to answer the Mom that was physically in my presence.

"Nadja, who are you talking to?" questions dad speaking up.

"Ve~! Really! That is so cool~!" says the mom that was currently walking closer to me.

I decide to wrap this up.

"Look guys I am in 2012." I say recalling the calendar I had seen earlier. "I will give you more info tomorrow. I have to go now bye!"

Before I hang up though I hear Soma clearly yell, "Your where?!"

And then the line goes dead.

"So," I say looking up at Mom. "How about we talk in the morning?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Like it?

Love it?

Hate it?

Let me know!

And for those of you who care, this is what happened. About three weeks ago my 15 year old sister miscarried her baby. Now some would say this is a blessing in disguise but that baby was the blessing. Because of the life growing inside of her, my sister laid off of all the stuff that she had been doing wrong and got back on the right path. She was going to graduate early and go to college. Needless to say the loss hit us hard, especially since the day before we had been on skype discussing baby names.

Then the next week my adoptive grandmother died. I had lived next to her for years and she was my best friends paternal grandmother. She was a very important figure in my life and I couldn't even make it to the funeral.

Then just last week my adoptive father died. Like my adoptive grandmother I had known him a long time, in this case my entire life. He had literally come to see me in the hospital when I was born and he is the father of one of my other best friends. I can't tell you all the memories we shared.

So all of that on top of school work and breaking up with my boyfriend left me very uninspired for a while. But it's alright now and I am back on track. Expect to get chapter every week or every other week from now on!


	7. In which breakfast is served

So this past weekend I went to a somewhat local con called Neko-con. I effing loved it! I kept meeting up with this one Russia cosplayer and it was just amazing! He did the accent perfectly plus he had this girl playing Belarus. And I was also a dumb ass and was misty from Pokemon, shorts and all….

Anyway, I don't really know what else to say this time other than enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do however now own a SuFin pin, the first two volumes of the manga, and America and England Plushies. Thank you Neko-con!

P.S All typos will be fixed shortly. I just want to get this up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Have I ever said that Mom can be really persistent when he wants to be? If he wants to know something he will ask you about it over and over again until you tell him.

"Who was it, ve~?" Mom asks again. By this time Mom has thrown the covers onto the couch next to where I am sitting. Right now he is looking down at me with this look that just screams how much he wants to know the answer to the question he just asked.

"I told you, I really really CAN NOT tell you." I reply.

"Ve~! Why not?!"

"Because…Because… well I don't know really. I bet it has something to do with the space-time continuum though. Like maybe it would explode or create a black hole or something." I say already having run out of all of my other excuses. They were some really good ones to like 'I don't know' and 'I can't tell you' and let's not forget 'because I said so.'

I know they are horrible excuses, but they were all that I could come up with at the moment. After all in the end all I had to eat was some of the left over risotto that Mom had in the fridge. While it was delicious, it wasn't as good as normal because Mom had made it about two days before. Needless to say I was still kind of hungry, but even I have time limits when it comes to eating and it was getting pretty late.

"What's that?" Mom asked confusedly, tilting his head to the left.

"It's complicated."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's better to not even try to explain it."

"Alright then~! So, who was on the phone?"

And now we were back to where we started.

"Why can't you just drop it?!" I plead trying to get Mom to see some form of reason.

"I just want to know! I hate not knowing anything! No one ever tells me anything! How can I help if I have no idea wants going on! I just want to help, ve~!" Mom wails.

Oh dear merciful God.

Mom is about to start crying. I hate it when Mom cries and I hate it more when I make him cry, which has only happened twice in my life. Once was when I yelled at him when I was going through some 'teenage angst' about fifty or so years ago. I yelled at him saying that he didn't know me and that if he really loved me he would just 'leave me the hell alone'. Needless to say he ended up in tears. The other was about 3 years ago and it was an accident I swear. Soma convinced us all to go 'off the grid' for a few days and go camping, and so I left a note for Mom and Dad on the counter telling them where I went and when I would be back. Or I thought I did. I kind of accidently packed it and took it with me, don't ask how because I don't even know. Anyway when I got home after five days I had a lot to atone for.

Needless to say the feeling it gives you to see Mom cry is horrendous. When it happens it feels like you have just kicked a puppy, and not just any puppy, a sad neglected little puppy who only wanted your help.

Yeah it is not a fun experience.

Avoid it at all costs, God knows I have tried.

"Fine, Fine! I will tell you, okay! Just please don't cry." I say trying to make him stop.

"Really?!" Mom asks, a bright smile lighting up his face and I have to wonder if him getting sad was just an act.

It really may just have been. That man knows the power of his tears.

"Yes, but don't ask any more questions, okay?" I ask.

"Alright. No questions. Got it." Mom says. Then he makes a zipping motion over his lips, and nods his head once as if telling me to continue.

"It was just England, Soma, Anippe, James, you and Germany."

And now the world is going to implode because this is the breaking point. I have finally told people in the past to much about the future and the world is going to end.

…

…

Or maybe not. I guess I am still safe, well at least for now.

"Ve~! That wasn't so hard was it?!" Mom says, clapping his hands together excitedly, like he just won a prize.

"No. No it actually wasn't." I answered still in shock, not only of the fact that the world hadn't imploded but also because Mom hadn't asked any more questions about the call.

"So…" Mom started.

It seems I spoke to soon.

"…I am going to go to bed now. Do you want me to turn off the lights for you when I leave?"

Or maybe not.

"Oh, um, yes please. Thank you."

"No problem! Anything for Germany's bambina!" Mom says as he seems to float towards all of the lights and light switches, turning them all off one by one.

And do you know what I want more than anything in this moment?

I just want to say 'Hey, I'm your daughter, too!'

But I don't dare.

Instead I keep my mouth shut and a smile on my face as I get settled onto the couch.

Believe it or not it is actually really comfortable and just by laying down I feel sleepier. My eye lids start to close before I can even think to stop them. Man I didn't know I was so tired. The world around me starts to fade away and all I want to do is just let it all disappear.

"Buona notte." I hear mom say though my tired fog.

"Gute Nacht." I manage to reply before the world goes black and I drift away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I wake up to the sound of pots and pans and someone singing off somewhere. There is a bright light that seems to come from everywhere and for a moment all I want to do is pull the covers over my head and ignore the outside world to the absolute best of my ability.

And then the world around me takes form.

The pots and pans are no longer just background noise. I can hear something being lifted off of what I assume is the stove while the other has something else being stirred in it. If I had to go on smell alone I would say it was milk being stirred and heated as well as sausage coming out of what I can now safely assume is a pan. It was a concoction of smells that had often greeted me when I was younger and lived with Mom and Dad, as it was and still is one of my favorite breakfasts. I would also bet my life there are some biscotti over there as well, considering how much Mom loves it.

The random singing becomes Mom singing an Italian lullaby that he learned when he was younger. He tends to sing it whenever he is doing housework, a trait he passed down to me. The sound that was spilling from his lips was sweet and it lifted my spirits after not hearing him sing it since the last time I spent the night at Mom and Dads house.

I open my eyes and am almost blinded because some idiot has placed a mirror right above the television that is right in front of me. But the mirror itself is not the problem. The problem is that it is across from the window. In other words the sunlight was reflected directly into my eyes.

Not fun.

I may have yelped a bit in pain…

Just a bit.

"Hey Germany, I think Sparentano is awake!"

Wait, Germany…

Germany?!

Dad was here?!

At this information I can't help but let out another yelp and fall quite ungracefully off of the couch. Man this day was starting off painfully.

"Ve~! Are you alright?!" Mom yells in worry as he rushes over to help me up.

"I'm alright, I'm alright." I assure him as he helps me to me feet.

"Are you sure?" I hear another voice that is just as familiar to me as my mother's ask. And then I look at him.

And by him I mean Dad, not Mom.

He was sitting on one of the barstools only a few feet away from me. He was dressed in a black suit and white dress shirt, and he looked ready for a day at an office, though the truth was that he would probably spend all day calming down the nations. His eyes are what caught my attention though. He had this look in them that was far too familiar. It was the look that he always made when I would fall and scrape my knee, or do anything that would cause me pain in general.

It was a look of concern.

It was the look that only a parent can give their child.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I promise." I manage to get out even if it sounded a bit jerky. My eyes never left Dad's.

Dad seems to look at me a bit more closely, as if to tell if I was lying. I must have passed that test though because the look in his eyes changes and the worry that was once present there is gone.

"Ve~! That's good then!" Mom says as he starts to pull me towards the kitchen area. He swiftly deposits me onto a barstool. More specifically the barstool right next to Dad.

"Here have some breakfast! I made it just for you, ve~!" Mom continues on excitedly, taking a plate from the counter next to the stove and setting it in front of me. On it there is some sausage and a few biscotti, just like I thought. Next he sets down a rounded white coffee cup with milk in it next to the bowl.

"It's…" Mom starts.

"German sausage, biscotti and warm milk." I interrupt. Both Mom and Dad look at me a bit surprised, though why I have no idea. Do I have something on my face? Oh well.

"It's my favorite." I continue.

"Well that's lucky~!" Mom gushes. "I hope you like it."

"I will, after all you are a great cook." I say with a smile.

"Ve~! Thank you! Did you hear that Germany! She thinks I am a great cook!" Mom gushes to Dad.

"Yes, I heard Italy." Dad replies. Then he turns and looks at me.

"I want to say I am sorry for the way I acted the other day. I did not handle the situation and was not even able to offer you a place to stay for the night. The way I handled the information presented to me was not appropriate at all. I know I am not yet your father, but in the future I will be. As such it is only right that I take care of you and provide for you. I will make sure you get home. I am sure the other me is very worried about you." He says and I can tell that everything he is saying is genuine.

"A-Ah, no it's alright. To be honest I think I may have fainted if my future child suddenly appeared in front of me. Either that or I may have had a bit of a breakdown and started blubbering unintelligibly, because let's face it no manual can prepare you for something like that. All things considered I think that you managed the situation very well. Not to mention that you are here now, and that is all that really matters in the end, right?" I say my eyes not leaving his face.

His entire demeanor seems to become less rugged and quite a bit more relaxed as he replies with a simple, "Ja."

And then he smiles at me, and I remember why I love my Dad.

Because he is always there no matter what.

And no matter when.

"Not to mention Germany in the future already knows that she is safe! Right Sparentano?" Mom pipes in.

At this dad gives me a look that can only be named as 'unbridled confusion'.

"How is that possible?" Dad asks.

"Can I tell him, Sparentano?! Can I?! Can I?!" Mom asks with all the giddiness of a five year old in a toy store with an unlimited amount of money to spend.

"Well, you might as well. But just try and only tell him the very bare basics okay. I don't need a rip in time and space to appear and swallow me whole for creating paradoxes."

Mom tilts his head to the left and begins to look as if he is going to ask something.

"Just don't think about it and answer!" I say hurriedly though not roughly, because I already know the question that would be coming my way, and I did not want to discuss time and space paradoxes over breakfast thank you.

"Ve~! Okay so the England in the future made her super awesome future cell phone she has work so she can talk to people in the future. And so they called her last night and there were a bunch of people there who I don't know. Well one was called So-something and then there was Ani-whatchamacallit and James. And you were there and so was I. So they know that she is safe! Isn't that great Germany!"

And of course, true to fashion, Mom told this story with many large and exaggerated hand motions and gestures.

"Ja. But I have to wonder, who are those other three people Sparentano?" Dad asked

"They are just some friends. Actually they are all my very best friends. You know the new nations I told you about. They are all good people I swear! I mean the you in the future likes them!" I hurriedly blurt out. Dad does not need to know about the conniption fit he had when he found out I was dating Soma.

"Well." Dada said, "If you say so. I will have to trust my future selves judgment on who you hang out with."

So I don't need to explain anymore than that?

I mentally pat myself on the back: Potential Crisis Averted.

And then I finally started to eat my breakfast, and Mein Gott it was delicious. Mom and Dad kept themselves bust cleaning up the kitchen and talking amongst themselves. I really paid their conversation no real mind.

But when I finished my last sip of milk Dad asked a question I was not expecting to hear.

"So, why was your mother not with the future me and the others when they were trying to contact you? I mean you never mentioned her and neither did Italy. Is there something I am missing?"

Oh Dad, why in the hell are you so observant?!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

DUN

DUN

DUUUUUN

Lol

DanceInLightening Over and Out


	8. In which all is revealed

Alrighty, so this chapter is a big turning point in this story, so I won't keep it from you.

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia it would not be nearly as Awesome so be glad I do not. I would not do the series any form of the justice it deserves.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'It's okay Nadja' I tell myself. 'Just take a deep calming breath and try and breathe. It's not really that bad. You have totally got this. Just remember what they said, just keep thinking positive things. Everything will be alright. The World is not going to end. It is going to be just fine.'

But I can't fight the other thoughts that invade my brain of distress and disaster. The thoughts that always win out in the end.

I mean who am I kidding, this is horrible! Why did Dad have to ask a question I have no idea how to answer?!

"Um… Well uh… You see the thing is…" I say while still trying to form some form of coherent or believable lie. I mean I am not even really awake yet! Just about everything I have done thus far, I have done on autopilot basically. It is far too early to use any of my higher brain functions!

My eyes keep darting around the room trying to avoid eye contact but I know that trying to not meet Dad's eyes is impossible. But I still try regardless, looking instead at my lap, the stove that is partially hidden behind Mom, and other various things scattered throughout the hotel room. Anything it takes really to not look at either of them.

And then it happens, just like I knew it would.

"Sparentano, look at me." Dad says in his most commanding tone, one that I have grown quite used to hearing over the years.

My eyes immediately leave the empty plate in front of me, to meet my Dads. It is a natural reaction now to look at his face when he asks me to in that tone of voice. Oh if I could only describe the look on his face. Let's just put it this way, it would make a mortal piss themselves. To me however it was merely a look of slight reprimanding.

"I uh... I m-mean tha-" I stammer out as my hands start to shake knowing what he will say next.

"This is enough foolishness." Dad interrupts while still staring me down. "I know you don't want to tell me, but I need you to tell me who your Mother is. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes sir." I respond.

Oh shit on a shingle I am completely screwed. Remember how I said I can't lie to family members, like Dad or Mom or Uncle Romano and on occasion Uncle Gilbert? Part of the reason for this is because I love my family and I don't want to hurt them. The other part comes from Dad's training.

Now don't get me wrong, I am for the most part glad Dad trained me but one thing he said has never left me. He told me that lying to someone you care about is like betraying them, and that sometimes the trust you lose the moment you lie never comes back. The look on his face told me that he knew exactly what he was talking about. I don't want to lose my parents trust. I can't stand the thought of it actually.

And I really can't tell a lie while looking Dad straight in the eyes.

It is just not physically possible.

For a moment I just sit there and make no sound, just holding my Dad's gaze.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" Dad asks.

And then I can practically hear the last thread of my sanity snap.

"What I say cannot leave this room. Anyone who you tell this to, you should want to give them up to white level clearance. If possible I would also like to request that Italy leaves the room before I tell you anything, however in the end it is your call." I say trying to keep my voice from shaking, my hands however are moving like leaves in the wind.

Dad has a look of shock on his face for a moment and I know why. It is because I talked about others having white level clearance, in other words access to his most hidden secrets. You know the files that in the movies that are covered in big red stamps that say 'top secret' and kept in hidden vaults. White level clearance is a code for this kind of information that to my knowledge only Dad's boss, Dad, Uncle Gilbert, Me and future Mom know about.

Dad quickly wipes the look of shock off of his face and takes a moment to respond. I have to assume that he was mulling something over.

"I accept the level of clearance that you have put on this information. I would however like for Italy to stay in the room when you tell me the truth." Dad replies, seemingly as calm as ever, at least on the outside. I know better though, and I can bet that inside he is a wreck.

"Oh…Okay then." I say my mouth suddenly dryer than the Sahara Dessert. My tongue feels like cotton in my mouth. It seems to me that as each second drags on without me saying something, the heavier the air becomes until it is pressing in on me at unbearable levels.

"Mom is… Mom's…Oh God."

I can practically feel the color draining from my face as my brain runs away with itself.

What if Mom and Dad hate the idea of them being together? I mean they are not even together yet, and here I am about to tell them that they have a child together. This is the kind of thing that sends people into catatonic shocks. What if I cause one of them to have some form of a breakdown? How could I live with myself knowing that I did that?

And it just gets worse as more thoughts invade my mind.

What if Mom hates me? I mean yeah he is acting nice to me and stuff but that is because I am his best friend's daughter. What if in the back of his mind he has been pointing out all my flaws to himself? Like the fact that I can get a nervous stutter? I mean I am not his daughter yet, so all the things Mom finds cute in the future he may just find annoying now.

And then the worst of it comes into play.

What if, in the end, they don't want to have me? What if I cause myself not to exist? What if my appearing here messes up how they were supposed to fall in love, and in the end they never do? What if I ruin my Mom and Dad's one true chance at happiness with each other?

I don't think I could handle that.

"Oh God, Germany look at her!" I hear Mom say but at this point I am not really paying attention to what he is doing. My eyes are glued to my hands in my lap, and I am too afraid to look anywhere else.

"Mein Gott, why is she so pale?!" I hear dad exclaim, and yet my eyes do not leave my hands.

I do not look up.

I avoid eye contact.

And I carry on talking.

Because I said I would, and if I don't I would be lying.

And I won't lie to them ever.

I owe them that much.

At least I think I do, as long as this does not ruin everything.

"Mom is here." I say still looking at my hands, not daring to look up at their faces. As the sentence leaves my mouth my feet start to move up and down on the metal bar of the stool causing my legs to begin to shake as well.

Then there is an all-encompassing silence from Mom and Dad. I can hear my heart beating like a thousand drums in my head and I am starting to truly feel faint. And I know that it is just my problems with anxiety acting up as they have been known to do but it feels so much worse now than anything I have ever experienced, probably because this is much more important than anything that I have ever freaked out about before.

It is a million times worse than asking Mom and Dad if I could attend High School and later college to be like other 'kids my age'. It is over a thousand times worse than the time that I confessed to Soma that I liked him.

This feeling is horrendous and I want it gone.

It just has to go away before I die from it.

"What do you mean that your mother is here?" Asks Mom. I mean it shouldn't surprise me that he is the one that gets his voice back first but hearing him speak still jars me. There is so much feeling packed into that one sentence that I don't even know where to begin. One thing sticks out though.

Need.

He needs to know the truth.

"Ja. Do you mean that your mother is here in this time? Or do you mean that she is here at the World Confrence?" Dad asks with the same need in his voice and I don't even need to look up to imagine what their faces must look like.

"Y-yes." I manage to get out.

It was only getting worse.

My vision was starting to blur.

"Mom was at the conference." I continue trying as hard as I can not to stutter and to speak clearly. They need to hear this.

I will not lie to them.

My heartbeat speeds up even more.

I didn't think that was possible.

I feel like my heart is about to burst out of my chest.

And my God my head.

My head just feels so heavy.

Why is it so heavy?

No time to worry now, I just need to get this out.

Then I need to run.

Run far away from all of this.

I need to leave.

"You talked to Mom, Dad." I say my voice starting to shake, finally showing how I was feeling inside.

My stomach starts to act up.

It is like it is trying to squeeze itself to death.

Mein Gott it hurts.

It has never been this bad before, this pain.

Normally it is only a small inconvenience for a country like me.

Is it because I am no longer a country?

Or have the attacks gotten worse?

"Sparentano?!" I make out someone say.

I can't pay attention to that now.

I need to say this.

I will not lie to them.

I will not.

"Mom is someone you care for very much already."

"Sparentano! Stop this is enough! Don't push yourself! We don't care anymore who your Mom is!"

The voice is familiar, but I ignore it.

I am too busy trying to remember what it is like to breathe normally.

It should not be this hard to breathe in and out.

My lungs are practically screaming at me.

But I can't stop.

I have to get this all out.

I will not lie to them.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." I gasp out, desperately trying to force the words out of my body.

"Please! Stop this! It's not worth it!"

"This is enough! Stop speaking about it if it is causing you such pain!"

The shaking in my hands has stopped.

Wait, no it hasn't, I realize as I gain back a bit of my vision.

Someone is holding my hands still.

Why can't I feel them holding my hands?!

I need to leave!

This feeling needs to end!

I don't think I can take any more of this!

But I can't leave yet.

No, not yet.

I will not lie to them.

"Mom…" I say gently, my breathing to labored to do much more.

And then it feels like the room has been set ablaze.

Why is it so hot?

Am I entering hell?

That must be it!

Oh God I can't die yet!

I just need to tell them, and then run!

Run from the fires of hell that is trying to pull me in for denying my parents the truth for so long.

I will not lie to them.

"Mom…" I try again.

It is so hard to think.

Why is it so hard to just think?

Oh God I really must be dying!

"…is in the room." I finish as my chest erupts in pain.

Every inch of me is in agony.

I can't see anything.

I can't feel my hands.

My mouth is dry and my tongue and head are heavy.

My stomach and chest are in so much pain I can barely stay sitting upright.

It is getting harder to breathe.

But I need to finish.

I will not lie to them.

"Italy…" I choke out "…is my Mom."

And then I let go.

I did not lie to them.

I did not.

The world goes black.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

…

…

So….

I don't know what else to say about this chapter, other than this is only the beginning really.

Leave a review and tell me what you think of Sparentano's panic attack.


	9. In which more is learned

I am so sorry that I kept some of you waiting for so long, but all I can say is that college can be a bitch and teachers can bump assignments around as they please. Two papers due after Thanksgiving were now due this week and it killed me.

Anywho, I won't keep you for all to long as I know none of you probably read this anyway, but hey I kinda like typing them so it's okay : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just my rabid imagination and all of the paraphernalia I have bought of said series

P.S. FalalalaLa did you read my mind for the plot of this?! I mean that was one hell of a good guess as to what happened. And I thought no one would catch on, lol. Seriously though I saw your review and I was like 0.o _she's a mind reader!_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I awake confused and completely disoriented.

What in the world had just happened? Why am I filled with adrenaline so soon after waking up? I feel as if I could run a cross country race and not even break a tiny sweat. I am just so absolutely full to the brim with energy that I don't know what to do with.

So what is keeping me from opening my eyes, getting up, and expelling all of it?

And then I remember.

The shaking.

The pain.

The fear.

It all comes rushing back to me in one moment, causing me to unintentionally gasp for air and open my eyes.

I had told them.

Oh Mein Gott.

Nothing is going to be okay, how can it be? I mean I have just broken every single law of time travel that there is, and there are bound to be repercussions. In all honesty I am surprised that I still exist. I should have disappeared in a puff of smoke, or a vortex, or whatever it is that is supposed to happen to people who do stupid things like me.

"Germany! Everyone! She's awake! She's awake!" I hear Mom gasp out from relatively close to me. I instinctively try to find out where he is and it does not take me long to find him as he is sitting on his knees, on the ground, right next to me. His hands are grasped together in front of his face, as if he was praying. My gaze moves from Moms hands to his eyes which are trained to my face and I see that he looks horrible. There are obvious tear streaks down his face accompanied by the small bags he gets under his eyes when he cries. His skin is paler than normal and he just looked so haggard. But the look in his eyes is what kills me.

They are full to the brim with worry and concern.

Not hate, or rejection like I so feared. And I feel so horrible for doubting, for even a moment that Mom would love me. No matter the time or the place. After all he is my Mom.

And the next thing I know my ears are assaulted with a magnitude of voices.

"Italy! Is Sparentano really awake?!"

"Hey Bastardo you better not be lying!"

"Is my nichte (niece) okay Italy!"

"Is Germany's bébé (baby) okay! Uncle France is worried!"

"Bloody hell! Stop pushing everyone! You will all be able to see her, but we can't all fit through the door at once!"

It is now that I start to take notice of my surroundings. I sit up on my elbows to I see that I am in a large bed wrapped snuggly in beige colored sheets. The room is very sparsely decorated and it feels highly impersonal. When I see the suitcase next to the single dresser I realize I must still be in the hotel. My line of sight continues along the wall with the dresser until my eyes land on the door.

The sight that greets me may have been seen as comical.

Dad is standing in the doorway taking up most of the space that it offers. All around him however I can clearly see the faces of France, Uncle Antonio, Uncle Spain, Uncle Prussia and England.

And when I say that it may have been comical I mean that it would have been dead hilarious, if it wasn't for their faces.

France and England are both looking at me with looks full of concern. Both of the older male nations look as if they had not slept for a while, as even France's hair was messy. And if you know the country of France like I do, you would know that to France having messy hair is pretty much an act against humanity. Even England's hair looks more disheveled than normal, if that is even possible.

All three of my Uncles look paler than I had ever seen them before, which is quite the feat for Uncle Prussia. They also have slight bags under their eyes, but they were nowhere near as bad as mom's. All of their eyes were glued onto me, and they were all filled with three things: love, concern and joy.

And then there was Dad.

I have never seen him look so haggard in his life. He didn't even look this bad when I went off the grid for five days. There are dark circles under his eyes, and they were just as bad as Mom's, if not worse. His normally slicked back hair is falling into his face, and his entire form seems slumped, defeated almost.

And when I saw the look in his eyes I knew that he had been just as worried as Mom was.

I can only sit there at a loss for words at the scene before me. What does one say in a situation like this? There needs to be a manual for this kind of thing because I have absolutely no idea what to do!

"Um…" I start out only to find that I can't finish. It is like I am being blocked from talking but I know that is not the case. I know what I want to say, but I just can't get the words to escape.

"Sparentano?" asks Mom, and my gaze immediately goes to him.

"About what you said, when Germany left the room, is it true?"

Wait, what?

Dad left the room?

I look to Dad for conformation and he looks just as confused as I do. Wondering what the in the world is going on I look back at Mom for some sort of stable ground. Just what happened when I was having that panic attack?

"Italy, what did she say when I left? You have refused to tell me thus far and I think it is time I knew. Whatever is it obviously concerns the health and well-being of my daughter. " Dad said his gaze switching between me and Mom. As he talked he started entering the room the others trickling in behind him.

"So wait, Dad left?" I ask, just trying to get a hold on the situation. Did Dad really leave me while I was having a panic attack? Does that mean he doesn't know?

"Ve, Germany went to go get China to help you, but he ran into England on the way, and just grabbed him to help. He thought since you were from the future this episode might have something to do with that. And by the time he got back you had passed out and I had brought you in here. And then England said that he didn't know what was wrong so I thought I would ask Fratello for help and at first he didn't want to. But then I said you were in trouble and he agreed because apparently you weren't a total bastard to him. So then Roma grabbed Spain too and we started to come this way when we ran into France who was looking for England and told him to come along. And just as we got back to the room we saw Prussia about to knock on the door. So we all came inside and found Germany next to your bed, where he stayed for almost a whole day, before I switched out with him so he could eat. And then you woke up like ten minutes after I came in to watch you!" Mom said in a rush before looking directly into my eyes as if daring me to find a lie in them. I couldn't.

I also don't know why I got such a long explanation to answer a simple question.

"Well you can all calm down this panic attack has nothing to do with time traveling, trust me on that one." I say trying to calm everyone down, just a bit, as I am high strung enough for all of us. The energy I woke up with had yet to dissipate and it was all I could do from tapping my fingers or my feet.

This statement however only seemed to get everyone more upset than they already were.

"If it is not from the time travel then what is it from?" asks Uncle Prussia. Well, it is more like he demanded to know the answer, but you get the point.

"It's just from me being me is all. I get less severe versions of what just happened kind of often. Don't worry they have never been this bad I swear. I think it just all the stress from time traveling got to me. No worries though I should be fine. I mean I think I'll be fine. You know what? No, I will be fine and that is the end of that." I say quickly trying to hide my nerves but failing horribly if the looks that the people around me are giving sending my way are anything to go by.

I calm myself down by starting to tap my fingers rhythmically on the bed.

Ah, much better.

"What in the world would cause a Nation to have constant panic attacks?" asks England, both concerned and inquisitive.

Oh well, may as well tell them the truth, not like it could do any more damage.

"Well my country is well known for being pretty diverse, almost like the entire thing is New York City, or in other words a cultural melting pot. I have so many different types of people living on my land that like America I don't even have an official language. Because there is such diversity there is also a great opportunity to teach others and to learn, so my people quickly became known for education. People from all over the world come to study in my land and make up a good deal of my total population. So when finals and midterms come rolling around I tend to get a lot of side effects, like panic attacks. So really it's no big deal."

And everyone looks at me like I just told them I run around wearing a dress made out of meat.

"Y-You have to go through this all the time?!" asks Mom desperately. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed his hands reaching out to grab one of mine. I will be an adult and admit that it felt good for him to offer me comfort like that. More and more he was beginning to feel like the Mom I left back at home.

"No, I don't I promise! This is a lot worse than normal! Normally I just get a little jittery, or maybe a touch light headed, but never ever anything this bad." I say hurriedly trying to get Mom to calm back down.

"Then why is it so bad now?" Dad questions while finally moving and sitting on the bed on the opposite side that Mom is on. Thankfully he does not grab my other hand and I am able to keep drumming my fingers on the bed.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

1, 5, 4, 5, 3, 5, 2, 5.

1, 5, 4, 5, 3, 2, 1.

I tap out while trying to think of an answer. I can't seem to figure out why the attacks are suddenly worse though. It has to have something to do with the whole time travel thing, but what?

"I think I may have the answer." States England, and suddenly all of the eyes in the room are focused in on him. "In your time you are a Nation right?" At this I nod my head in conformation. "That means you have certain immunities to things like sicknesses and panic attacks of your people. This is bad now however because you are still attached to the land and people there, but you are here where you are technically not a nation. So all of the things that were only minor inconveniences before are now much worse, and we can only assume that they will continue to grow in severity. While because you are still a future Nation I do not believe you will die, but you could experience a good deal of pain."

"So you are saying they are going to get worse?" Asks France in a normal tone, a once in a human lifetime opportunity I guarantee it.

"Well under normal circumstances yes, but as these circumstances are anything but normal we may have some hope yet." Answers England looking between each of as if to drive the point home.

"So what can we do?" questions Mom, looking at England looking for any sort of answer.

"The first thing we need to do is put her on an anti-panic medication. We will increase the dosage as necessary but we will only be able to give her so much without fear of doing dome form of damage, future nation or not. The next thing would to keep her relatively calm." He pauses as he looks around. "Well as calm as you can, being who you are."

That line evokes a string of curses to fly from Uncle Romano's mouth, and all I can think of is 'Wow I haven't heard that one before.' Or 'Ooh he doesn't use that one in my time.' I guess being jittery also lowers my attention span a little bit.

"Anything else we need to know?" Asks Dad as Uncle Romano finally calms down.

"Well, I can try and look for a spell if you want me to…"

"No!" the room chimes only to be almost completely drowned out by my cry of "Yes! For the love of God! Please!"

Now everyone is staring at me again. Great, just great, now I feel like I need to explain myself.

"England's magic is pretty useful and until I got sent here I can never remember it going haywire or failing. And me getting sent here wasn't even his fault, that was just a trick of fate. I mean what are the odds that England in another century would be using the same spell on another person, twice. Not very likely."

"Ve, she has a point. We should do whatever we can to help her!" Mom says enthusiastically.

"I just have to ask why you are so invested in this Italy. I know she is Germany's daughter but you seem to be really close to her. I mean look!" Uncle Antonio says pointing at Moms hands that are still holding mine.

I look at Mom and he looks at me and we share a knowing look. Mom may be a chatter box, but even he has his moments when he knows how to communicate with just a look, and this one says that he won't tell me unless he wants me to. And I am very, very thankful for that.

Apparently though something about that action sparks something in Uncle Romano and he starts to freak out.

"Y-Y-YOU…. H-HE…. YOU TWO… OH DEAR GOD IN HEAVEN!" He practically yells, and then he starts to curse in Italian, which I will spare you from.

"Brother what's wrong?!" Mom asks concerned. Only Uncle Antonio is brave enough to edge near Uncle Romano, but Uncle Romano just yells at him to get away.

"How did I not see it! I mean it so damn obvious!"

"What is obvious?!" Mom continues to push.

"The fact that you are obviously Sparentano's other parent!"

And the room goes quiet and my heart freezes, then restarts at the words "Ve, Fratello, how did you guess?!"

In a split second everyone, but Mom and Dad, have busted out into avid discussion on the topic.

"She does almost have Italy's hair color."

"She does overreact just like Italy."

"She has Italy's stomach."

"She has Italy's one track mind."

"She pouts like Italy."

"She has no self-control like Italy."

And that is when I lose my 'self-control' and snap "Will all of you stop insulting me and Mom!"

I need to learn to control my temper.

All around me the chaos has stopped and everyone, once again, is watching me.

"Now can everyone but me Mom and Dad leave the room. I think we need to have a talk." And it is the truth if Dad being stock still by my side is anything to go by. He hasn't moved a muscle since Uncle Romano uttered that horrible, horrid sentence.

"But-" Uncle Prussia starts.

"No, this is something I need to tell them alone. So please guys, for me? Just for a couple of minutes, that is all I need. I just have to do this." I say trying to look all of them in the eyes, though some of them were trying to look anywhere but at me, namely Uncle Romano and Uncle Antonio.

"Okay. Fine." Says France, being the voice of reason for once. "I needed you guys to come help me anyway."

"With that, you bloody Frog."

"Ahh~! Finding the most delicious food in the hotel, of course. I simply cannot eat all of that food alone. Come, you all will help me!" And before I knew it the room was empty. Such was the magic of France.

"Well guys," I say looking at my parents trying to keep calm. "How is it going?"

Dad finally awoke from his stupor and gave me a knowing look.

"Okay, Okay, I got it. So here is the story…."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next chapter should be up relatively soon as I am leaving for break in about an hour.

Just leave a review and tell me what you guys think!


	10. In which stories are shared

Okay so I totally lied about this chapter being up soon. You can blame three things: School, Harvest Moon, and this horrible thing called writers block.

Anywho onto the chapter.

Disclaimer: I almost had the rights to Hetalia! But then I was outbid on Ebay. Damn last second bids.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I wish I could say that it is easier to start getting out my story than it was to tell Mom and Dad that Mom was, well my Mom, but it wasn't. Mom was now sitting on the bed beside me, one of his hands still holding one of mine, the other resting on the top of my head. Dad has remained kneeling by the bed, but he has taken my free hand in one of his and his other hand is resting on my knee.

I can tell that neither of them are ready to give up and leave without an answer anytime soon, so I begin to speak. And once I start I find that it is a bit easier to tell them about the future, because my common sense finally seems to be back.

I still exist.

That means that on some level Mom and Dad are not opposed to having me as a daughter. It means that on some level that they already love each other and that my appearance has not changed those feelings. It means that what I have said has not changed the future in such a huge way that I am not born. And it is such a freeing feeling to know that I did not ruin everything that I hold dear, that I have nearly no problems telling them about my life.

After all I will one day be there daughter that much is certain. Because if they can still love each other and want to be together after finding about their future daughter I think that they can withstand anything that life throws at them.

All of my anxiety begins to leave me and it only continues to recede farther the longer that I talk to them. And a part of me wonders why I found this so hard, but the majority of me knows that what happened before wasn't just because of my own feelings, but because of the feelings of my people as well. What matters though is that I was finally starting to calm down, and all of the edginess that I was feeling before was feeling more and more like a distant memory than something in the moment and truly concerning.

I begin to tell them about my life and all of the things that I have done, well I don't mean all of the thing I have done, but a lot of them. I obviously leave some stuff about the future out though. I mean I don't really tell them all that much about my friends who aren't born yet are but I tell them of some of our adventures together. Mom asks questions at all of the right moments and Dad lets out light chuckles that are nearly engulfed by Moms more boisterous giggles.

I also tell them about what my life was like growing up. I leave out the parts about Uncle Prussia getting his own nation back and his relationship with Canada, but I do tell them about the time Uncle Prussia, Canada, and I were caught making pancakes at midnight. I tell them about the time that I almost literally dripped a whole puddle onto the floor when I came in from playing in the rain when I was younger, and Dad's desperate attempts to clean it up. I even tell them about my first day of High School, which was also my first day of school, and how Mom had cried not willing to let me go.

It was so good to be able to talk to them like that, because even though it has only been a day it feels like forever since I have. I guess I am just so used to sharing almost everything with my parents that keeping anything from them makes time seem to drag on forever. It is like every second I am lying to them stretches on for hours.

Note to self: Remember to always keep Mom and Dad updated on everything.

"So what happened next?" asks Mom with a big smile on his face.

"Well" I say trying to contain my giggles "Needless to say when you walked back into the room I had managed to not only color on your documents which you said were off limits, but also the wall and I was working on the coffee table. In fact Japan took a picture of it, because he thought it was so adorable that instead of looking guilty I had a big smile on my face, like I just won the Olympics or something."

"Oh I want to see that picture! You never did say what you looked like as a kid! Did you wear pretty dresses like I got too? I bet you would look so adorable, ve! The only picture I have seen of you was at Fratello's wedding and that was really formal!"

"I am also curious as to what you looked like as a child. What do children wear in the future?" Dad asks, once more joining the conversation.

"Well… I don't know quite how to explain it." I say racking my mind for the words I am trying to find. Mom once described our style of clothes as something…. But what was it…

"Oh wait! I got it! Mom you once said we dressed like the people of the early 21st century. Lately girls have been wearing skirts and dresses with pockets, which are really convenient. When I was younger I remember wearing a lot of sun dresses and…. Gosh what's the word… Right! Sandals. I wore a lot of sandals. The guys fashion hasn't changed much but they are starting to wear slightly tighter pants, which I don't understand and probably never will."

"You sound like you looked so cute, ve! I wish I could see you when you were a little girl! I guess we will just have to wait and see what she grows up to look like, right Germany?"

"Ja. It will be something to look forward to." Dad says looking up at me, and I can feel that he is not lying.

"I hope we don't have to wait too long, ve!" Mom adds.

"Don't worry about that." I say looking back and forth between the two. "I will come exactly when I need to and it will all be the way that it should be. Or will be. Or is… Well you know what I mean."

"That doesn't mean that I don't want to see what my cute little bambina will looked like when she was younger!" Mom whines.

And then a thought strikes me like a bolt of lightning. I pull my hands form my parents and I see a flash of hurt in their eyes before it turns into confusion. Well not that I can blame them because I was patting my stomach like a crazy person trying to find something.

Something that wasn't there.

"What happened to the envelope that was in my pocket?" I asked, a little bit worried. I wasn't going to freak out though because if I thought logically I knew that they hadn't looked in it, because if they had they would have known without a doubt that I was Germany and Italy's daughter. The evidence inside is to damning to think anything otherwise.

"I took it out of your pocket when I laid you down on the bed. It looked like it would be uncomfortable if you rolled onto it, so I put it on the coffee table. I thought it would be safest there."

"Well, why don't you go and get it Mom. Inside are some pictures you might like to see. I can't show you all of them, but I can show you guys some. If you want me to that is." I say watching Moms face light up.

"Ve! That would be amazing! I will be right back with the pictures!" Mom gushes as he bounces of the bed and races towards the door. As he opens it though something quite hilarious happens.

Apparently France, England, Uncle Prussia, Uncle Spain and Uncle Romano, didn't really leave. They must have all been pressed against the door, although I bet Uncle Romano and France had something to say about being so close to 'The Perverted Frog' and 'The Tomato Bastard'. Needless to say they were though because when Mom opened the door they all came tumbling in, landing on top of each other and Mom.

"Italy!" Dad cried hurrying over to help Mom.

"Oh you Bastardo! That is my spleen that your foot is in!"

"Get your elbow out of my ribs, you bloody arse!"

"Ve! Help me! I surrender, I surrender!"

"My face! I need my beautiful face! Get your, whatever that is, off of my face!"

"Bastardo, I thought I told you to move! It hurts, damn it!"

"Who is hurting my precious Lovi!"

"Who dares to land on my awesomeness! Wait don't move that way! You are not allowed near the awesome Prussia's Vital Regions!"

"I mean it you Bloody Frog, get your elbow out of my ribs before I start another hundred years war and we all know how that one ends!"

"Only if someone gets off of my face! And we all know I should have one that war!"

"Ve! Germany! Please save me!"

"Seriously! Move away from the Vital Regions!"

Oh God. I couldn't help it. I started to giggle. Then chuckle. Then I was laughing. And before I knew it I was laughing so hard I was crying.

It was just too hilarious.

"Oh god you guys! This is just too… tehehehe. It is just so hilarious. Look at you guys! If you could see your faces! Tehehehe. I can't breathe. I can't…. Look at you! This is just too much! I can't take it!"

Slowly everyone began to untangle themselves, and the entire time I continued to laugh. I couldn't help it, it was just too perfect. It reminded me so much of home that it hurt, but it also made me so ridiculously happy to see them acting like that.

"Ve! Sparentano!" Mom calls.

I look at him to find that they have all untangled themselves and that they are trying to make themselves presentable again.

"I got them!" I hear Uncle Prussia shout and I realize I can't see him, until he bursts back through the door with an envelope in his hand.

"We should look at the pictures together, ve!"

"Kesesese. Of course we should, that is why I got them."

I look around to see the others all agreeing with Mom and Uncle Prussia.

I sigh and give in. "Okay but I get to decide what I show you and you can't fight me on my decisions alright?"

They all nod in conformation and I wonder to myself what I have just agreed to.

"Alright. Uncle Prussia can you hand me the envelope? Then you can all sit on the floor and I will stay on the bed." I say.

"Why can't we sit on the bed with you?" Uncle Romano asks.

"Well some of you," I say "may feel inclined to look at the pictures I don't want you to. Plus it is not fair if some of you sit on the bed and others don't get to."

"Why don't we just go into the living room? Some people can sit on the couch, we can put pillows on the floor for those that don't fit, and you can sit on a stool." Dad reasons.

"That is a good solution." States England.

"I agree with him." Uncle Romano says, seemingly unhappy about agreeing with England. I don't understand why though, in the future they are such good friends. They are always talking about how happy Uncle Antonio and America are, and bonding over how they just want their lovers/husbands to not be so happy all the time. But I have the feeling that if they ever did stop smiling Uncle Romano and England would just want them to start again.

"Okay then." I say as I start getting out of bed. " Let's all head in there then."

"I call some of the couch for me and Lovi!"

"Spain, you can't do that! The beautiful moi, can not be subjected to sitting on the floor!"

"Kesesese. The awesome me is obviously sitting on the couch!"

"Now now all of you should be more gentlemanly. Obviously I deserve the couch."

"Oh god here we go again."

"Ve! What do you mean Germany?"

"Nothing Italy, nothing at all."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Soon enough we were all gathered together in the living/dining/kitchen area. Dad had pulled a bar stool over in front of the Television for me to sit on. I was going to do it myself but he wouldn't let me, saying how I had fainted earlier and he wasn't going to let me do any sort of furniture moving. I think he was being a bit over protective but I didn't argue with him as it would have gotten me nowhere fast.

While he was doing that Uncle Antonio and Uncle Prussia were moving the coffee table off to the side somewhere to create more room on the floor for the people who would be sitting there, not before Uncle Prussia handed me the envelope though.

In the end Mom, Dad, and Uncle Romano got the couch while Uncle Prussia, Uncle Antonio, France and England got to sit on the floor. To be fair though we gave them some of the couch pillows to sit on so they would not have to sit directly on the ground.

"You guys ready?" I asked as everyone finished settling into place.

A chorus of yes's filled the air and I opened up the envelope and brought out the first picture. I looked at it for a moment before deciding that it would be okay to show those in front of me.

"Okay." I said "This is from when I looked about five or six years old."

I turned the picture around for them to look at, and I watched their expressions change.

This was going to be fun.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So…. I feel like I am ripping you guys off with this chapter. Sorry. I have just had the biggest case of writers block lately and this is all I can manage to get out between this, editing, finals, and well life in general.

So I just want to say thank you so much for waiting for this horrid piece of poo, and I will have another chapter up before Christmas, I swear this to all of you.

I also just want to thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. They each make my day when I read them : )

Alright this is it for me this time. See you guys later!


	11. In which something horrible may occur

So, I am going to stop promising when the next chapter will be up. My life is just too hectic to put it on any kind of schedule. So yes I know I said that I was going to have this up by Christmas, but well, life happened. I am really sorry about that.

I don't think this chapter will make up for the wait, but I hope you enjoy it none the less.

Disclaimer: I now own a Hetalia T-shirt! TAKE THAT! I am one step closer to owning the franchise. *Mom walks in, explains that is not how copyrights work, and then walks out* Okay well maybe not. But I own more Hetalia stuff and a sowing machine to perfect my Fem!Prussia cosplay!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ve! Is that really you?!" Mom asks excitedly, looking very intently at the picture I am showing them.

"Yeah, I think I was around thirty-five or forty when this was taken." I respond while trying to remember my exact age when the picture was taken.

The picture itself was on the surface nothing all that special. It was just me in a light blue sundress in the middle of a field of sunflowers. My hair was down allowing it to curl lightly as it tend to do, though I did have a blue ribbon in my hair that matched the dress. The sunflowers that surrounded me were actually taller than I was and it was obvious if I had ventured far enough into the field I would have been completely hidden from view.

What they don't know was that this was in fact a very monumental day, as if was the first time such a large field of sunflowers ever bloomed right outside of Moscow. Which for those of you who don't know is a city in Russia. That day Russia invited the entire world to come over to his place, and since he had been keeping us updated on the progress of his sunflowers we knew why he wanted us to come. That day literally the whole world was there to play amongst the beautiful flowers.

I had never seen Russia smile that largely in my entire life, and I never had since. Yes, Russia smiles, but not like that, at least not around me.

"Where was that taken, if I may ask?" Inquires England focused on the picture.

"Here pass it around." I say while handing the picture to England first as he was closest. "And I can't tell you where that was taken, but I can say that it will be a day you all remember, trust me."

They all begin to pass the picture around and soon they have all begin to 'coo' over my 'cute little chubby cheeks'. At least they didn't try to pinch them anymore.

"Show us the next one." Uncle Prussia proclaims, looking at me like an excited kid after he hands off the picture.

"Why are you so eager?" I ask, honestly confused at his exuberance.

"This is the awesome future we are talking about! Of course the awesome me wants to see it!"

Ah that makes a little more sense.

"Show another of me and my Romano!" chimes in Uncle Antonio.

"O-Oy bastard! Don't say stuff like that!" Uncle Romano whines, there really is no other verb to describe the way he said it, while delivering a swift kick to Uncle Antonio's back. I kind of want to feel bad for him but he should have known better than to sit in front of Uncle Romano.

Banter begins to break out around me as I start looking back through the pictures to find another one.

No, not that one. I am pretty sure that they haven't built the 2nd Eiffel tower yet.

I can't show that one, that President isn't even born yet.

Not that one either, humans haven't made spaceships like that yet.

Certainly not that one, Alien contact of that kind won't come for another thirty years or so.

I could show this one- oh never mind, that has Soma and Anippe in the background. And is that James, or Canada? Wait, he has a scarf, it's James.

Oh wait, this one looks fine.

"Hey guys, I found one!" I say my voice cutting through the noise.

"Well show us then!" France says as they all turn to look at me.

"Come on don't keep us waiting!" Uncle Prussia says stating his position on the matter.

"You can all bloody calm down." England says while trying to calm down the excited nations.

"I want to see more pictures, ve!" Mom says while bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Italy she will show us in a second." Dad says while placing a hand on Mom's shoulder stopping him from bouncing any further.

"Here. Just look at it." I say turning the picture to face them.

All of their jaws hit the floor, metaphorically speaking. They all appear to have gone into shock. A bit worried I snap my fingers in hope to get some reaction from them.

None of them move. It is starting to creep me out a bit to be quite honest.

"What's wrong?" I ask, just a touch concerned.

"You… have hover cars?" asks Dad, tearing his eyes from the picture to look at my face.

That was what they were worried about? Well I bet they thought that they went out of production a long time ago, but that's not true. They are a very reliable mode of transportation, so we have no reason to get rid of them. Upgrade them a bit yes, but not get rid of.

"Um, yes. Don't you?" I say a bit rhetorically.

"No." is the single word response I get from Uncle Prussia.

Oh.

Well crap.

"But you are close to the technology aren't you?" I ask a little bit more worried. I mean can't I get a break when it comes to all this time travel stuff?

"At least ten years, at a minimum." States England.

Damn it.

"Well, let's just forget about this then." I say putting the picture back into the pile.

"Hey! I was looking at that! Where were you? It looked really familiar." Uncle Romano chimes in.

"Oh that was just the house in Venice. We were there on vacation, and by us I mean like the entire world. The last meeting was there, so we all just kind of stayed for a bit afterwards like normal except it sort of evolved into a full on vacation, but that is not the point. The point is, you need to forget what you saw, okay?"

"Well we won't mention it to our human leaders, or any humans. Is that acceptable?" asks Dad.

"Yes. Perfect. Just please don't tell."

"Got it! We won't tell anyone!" Uncle Antonio says while sending a smile my way.

"Ve! I can keep a secret if I really need to!" Mom adds while nodding his head vigorously.

"You have my word that I won't say anything." States England while looking me dead in the eyes.

"Kesesese. The awesome me will keep quiet about the awesome flying cars." Uncle Prussia laughs.

"Mon Petite, you have my word that I will tell no one what I have seen." Chimes in France.

The room goes quiet, and I look at Uncle Romano for conformation as well.

"Okay. Fine. Me too." He grumbles.

I just nod, because from Uncle Romano that answer is completely justified.

And then I feel it, just a little bit. The very slight increase of my heartbeat. Most humans would not have noticed it but then again I am not in any sense of the word human. I may look like one and have human traits and attributes like feelings and a heart and lungs, but when it comes down to it, I am a country, not a human.

"Hey I hate to break the mood, but I can feel my heart speeding up a little bit. Is there any way I could get some of that anti-anxiety medicine, or possibly that spell you mentioned earlier England?" I say while looking at the nation I am addressing.

See this is how it is normally, just a slight increase in heart rate, or getting just the tinniest bit dizzy. I don't even need to be under stress for it to happen. It had never been worrying for me to feel these things though even if I had just felt fine after England and China figured out what was going on and diagnosed me for the first time. But I have to admit that things are different now and I have no idea if what I am feeling is going to get any worse. So I err on the side of caution.

The effect is immediate and everyone starts babbling about if I am alright, and if I wanted to lay down. Mom is up off the couch and by my side in what seems like a split second, as is Dad. Uncle Romano is alert as is Uncle Antonio and they both have their eyes trained on me as if to make sure that I won't suddenly collapse. Uncle Prussia has also stood up and is standing just a bit farther away than Mom and Dad but close enough that if I fall he could catch me. France is being dramatic and has somehow gotten hold of a handkerchief that he is practically ranting into. England has risen from his place on the floor and is looking at me closely as if trying to decide the next course of action.

"No, it really isn't bad at all, I just don't want it to get any worse. I would be perfectly fine back home, but I am not so sure here. Better safe than sorry right?" I say trying to calm everyone else down.

"We still need to get you help as soon as possible." Dad says. "There is no way we are going to let that happen to you again."

"That's right! You are our daughter and Germany and I going to protect you, no matter what." Mom says while placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I am fine guys, really I promise."

"I still think I should perform that spell, you are lucky I have my Grim moiré. Since you came it hasn't left my side" England says while starting to flutter through some of the pages, no doubt trying to find the right spell. Where he had been keeping that book until then, I don't know.

The next thing I know though it starts getting harder for me to breathe again.

Oh God no.

It haven't even been awake for that long.

It can't be happening again!

"Okay…" I gasp "I… lied…" I tilt my head down so my chin touches near my collar bone. My eyes are screwed shut and I can feel my chest rise and fall in an unnatural manner.

"Sparenteno! Stay with us!"

"It's okay! Just calm down, it will be alright."

"Take slow calming breathes."

"How can she breathe calmly when she can barely breathe!"

I open my eyes and I find that the world is turning darker faster than before and I can barely see. Everything is so blurry. But there are positives.

For one my heart is calmer.

Two, I can breathe a touch easier.

Three, I can still think clearly.

Four, I am not shaking as badly.

Oh wait, that's not right. I'm shaking like a leaf in the wind.

When did I start to shake?

"England! Have you found the spell yet?!"

"I am working on it Germany!"

"Hurry up bastard and HELP HER!"

"Romano he is trying his best."

"His BEST isn't good enough."

Wait what was I thinking about?

Oh yes the positives.

At least I can still think straight.

And I can breathe fine.

And my heart is speeding up.

It's like it is beating out of my chest.

Oh lord should it be going that fast?!

"I found it!"

"Good now hurry!"

"But there is a possible large backlash! I have to warn you!"

"I don't care what it is, just do it!"

"I need to warn you! As her family you, Italy and Romano have to know!"

"Then tell us quickly she is getting worse!"

Screw the consequences just fix me!

What did I do to deserve this? I can hear them but just barely.

Everything else is black and cold and yet so warm and blinding.

Except their voices.

I can still hear their voices over the rapid beating of my heart.

"It could make her human!"

"What?!"

"The spell **removes **the stress, and that may mean her status as a nation. Sometimes spells are deceiving with their wording so you have to expect the worst! It could remove the stress by removing her status! What do you want me to do?!"

I let a gasp of pain escape me.

I can't hold on much longer.

It is just too much.

"DO IT!"

"Save her!"

"My Bambina! Help her!"

"Alright."

No wait!

Don't!

This will pass!

I will wake up after the attack!

But if I am no longer a nation, I will lose all of you!

I hear England start to chant again in some old language I can't even begin to understand.

Please!

Hear me!

I will have to leave you all!

Don't make me leave!

But as I open my lips to protest, to stop him, I find I can't.

All that comes out is a silent scream.

And then once again my world fades to black.


	12. In which I realize I'm not alone

Okay, I really need to stop passing out. It needs to stop being a thing. Waking up once you pass out is not a very fun experience and I would appreciate never having to experience it again, thank you very much.

But there are some upsides to waking up after passing out. I mean of course everything gets all fuzzy and the world seems to be moving in slow motion and nothing seems quite right, but sometimes that is what is great about it.

At least from my experience.

Somehow I always, at least these last two times, lose consciousness right about when I would have had a heart attack. Or at least seriously freaked out.

Why was I freaking out anyway in the first place?

See that is what is so great about passing out. For a moment, just a moment, your brain is far too jumbled up to remember why you passed out in the first place.

And then it all comes crashing back in with the force of a tidal wave.

I may be a human.

I shoot straight up from my position of lying down on the couch. Some part of me realizes that the sun is still high in the sky and that I am surrounded by more people than those who were there than when I passed out. Somewhere in the back of my mind I notice that everyone is staring at me like they have seen a ghost and that my parents are sitting/kneeling next to me within moments.

But as I said all of that is happening without me really noticing. Most of my brain, most of my entire being, is trying to find that connection that only us nations have. The connection to our land, our people, our basis for who we are.

I am searching for proof of my existence.

And I can't find it as easily as I thought I would. It is like it is buried behind something, so close yet so far from my reach. I can feel echoes, like whispers, bouncing around in my head but nothing like how it normally is. I can normally feel the thoughts, hopes, and dreams of my people with ease. But now it is like trying to listen to a conversation through a wall. The connection I have is weak and frayed and I can't get the firm grasp on anything that I normally can when I try.

Is this what it feels like to be a nation who has become a human?

It has to be the worst fate ever if so, and I may have just been condemned to it. To be able to know that your people are there, and that they need you, but to not be able to help them. Of course they don't know they need you, but you will as you have to watch the government crumble, the economy go up in flames, and the country go down in smoke.

I have to know for sure though. I have to grit my teeth and bear it and just ask if I am a human or not. And as I open my mouth to speak I realize something.

I don't want to know the answer.

But I need it from the very basis of my being. I need some kind of confirmation about my place in this world.

Am I still like them, like my parents, family, and friends? Will I stay with them as the centuries pass? Will I continue to watch my people grow and develop as they have these past years? Do I still have the right to say that I am a valid representation the people of Sparentano? Am I even Sparentano anymore?

Or am I now an outsider? Am I just Nadja now? A girl who has more knowledge than the normal human, and only a high school degree? Am I the girl who is surrounded by the supernatural but not one herself? Who am I?

Oh yes, I need to know the answer.

"England" I say, though quite shakily "am I a human?"

The room becomes alive with a flurry of voices at the question. I struggle to make out what is said but only certain things rise over the exuberant outcries of the nations around me.

"-Like totally not possible-"

"-Have you ever heard of such a thing-"

"-That poor girl-"

"-Hn-"

"-Brother. Is she going to-"

"-Iggy what did you-"

"-This is just horrible. I can't-"

"Ve/Verdamnit will everyone be quiet!" I hear Mom and Dad yell over the noise, and suddenly the room goes quiet.

"England. Answer her." Dad manages to growl out. His face seems to be hard set in stone but I can see the worry lines on his forehead and I know that he is not taking this well at all. Neither is Mom for that matter, as he is clinging on to Dads arm for dear life. He also has one of my hands in a death grip. Both of their eyes, though Moms more noticeably than Dads, are filled with unshed tears.

"There is only one way to know." England says while trying to keep a straight face but it is obvious he is worried. I don't know if he is worried more about my actual well-being or the fact that if looks could kill Dad would have killed him by now.

England turned to look at me and continued. "You just have to reach inside yourself and see if you can make a connection with any one of your people. The spell should create some blockage there, as it was meant to take away the cause of your stress. You should however be able to connect with your people despite this because you are a country."

"So I just have to make a connection. That's it?" I ask, because surely the test cannot be that simple.

"That is it." England replies.

Or maybe it can.

"Okay. Here I go." I say more to myself than anyone. I close my eyes, take a deep breathe, and reach.

I will try and describe the way I feel but it is kind of hard to if you are not a nation. Imagine you are in a room full of string, okay no not a room more like three football fields full of string. And each string is very fine and thin and yet each one is different. They are different on color, temperature, length, weight, and they slightly vary in thickness. Each of those strings represents a person.

What I am trying to do is gab on to one of those strings, but it is much harder than I thought it would be. Before they practically called to me like sirens singing to sailors, each of them wanting my attention. Now their voices are muffled and some don't even seem to be there at all anymore.

And when I reach for one? It is like I am a ghost and they continue to slip through my fingers. But I cannot give up. Not here, and not like this. I will not abandon my people if I have any say in it. So I continue to try and the longer I do the closer I get to holding one. I am starting to feel the strings and I am not gliding through them like air anymore. I am more like water, touching them but not containing them.

And then it happens. I can see here clear as day with her waist length brown hair and her hazel eyes. She is a junior in college and studying to be a psychologist. She has 2 older brothers and a younger sister, but is the first to go to college. She is walking down one of the many side streets of my capital on her way to an out of the way coffee shop that I visit on occasion. She is going there for a blind date her friends set up, and she hopes that the person there will be her soul mate. When she opens the door she locks eyes with a man in the corner booth, the man she was supposed to meet. Her string shakes in my hand as another is pulled towards it and the strings meet. That man is her soul mate; their strings of fate are finally connecting for the first time. Feeling like I am intruding I let go of her string, this is their moment, so I let them have it. I leave them there in that coffee shop, knowing full well that their ending will be a happy one.

As I let go of the string I slowly open my eyes to greet the world around me once again.

"I felt them." I say as soon as I am able to. "It was really hard at first, but I was eventually able to make contact with a girl in my capital."

This time the room is filled with sounds of joy instead of ones worry and grief.

"-I just knew that-"

"-Of course she was going to be fine. I mean-"

"-Thank goodness that-"

"-And you all doubted-"

"-This is really good news-"

And I just sit and smile as I take in all of the people who around me. These people, these nations, are my friends and family and it looks like I get to stay with them for a little while longer yet. I don't have to be alone, in fact I will never be alone. Not as long as I am surrounded by the people with me now.


	13. In which a call is answered

Info about that long Hiatus is at the bottom if you care lol.

**Disclaimer: I SWEAR I DON'T OWN HETALIA! HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO ASK THIS! DO YOU ENJOY TORTURING ME! *Runs off to cry in a corner and grow mushrooms***

You know the saying that time seems to fly when you are having fun? Well it's true. I cannot tell you how long we actually all were there together, just joking and laughing with one another. Soon enough however people start to slowly trickle out of my mom's hotel room.

The first people to leave are Finland, Sweden and Sealand. The younger nation had started to get tired and was becoming, as England put it, "a horrible insufferable brat." Apparently nine o'clock was his bedtime and it was just now turning nine thirty. The trio leaves with little fuss and I promise to play more Go-Fish with Sealand later.

Time continues on and not even a half of an hour later Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Austria and Hungary begin to leave as well. Lichtenstein has been getting sleepier and Switzerland will not let her go back to the room alone. Austria is an early riser so I can tell that even ten o'clock is late for him as he and Hungary stroll out the door arm and arm. I can't help but wonder how much longer it is until they get remarried.

The next hour is a lot of fun. We end up putting on the television and gather around it like a bunch of kids at a slumber party. Well all of us except for Russia who stands a bit back and to the side, not that I blame him really with Poland being here. He puts on some ridiculous reality show that he is taking quite seriously while the rest of us just laugh. I mean the girls on this show are seriously demented in the most hilarious of ways.

Poland, Lithuania, Denmark, Norway, and Iceland all leave as the program is over. Poland is yelling about how it is so uncool of us to be making fun of his show and that he will go watch it in his room where we cannot interrupt him. He grabs Lithuania's arm and they are out of the door in a flash. Until this moment I had no idea that Poland could run so fast. The things you learn when dealing with reality shows. Denmark, Norway, and Iceland leave because Denmark was going to get us some more 'party materials.' However Norway is no idiot and he effectively bands Denmark from the room allocating himself to make sure the idiot did not try and sneak back in. Iceland leaves with them because he apparently did not want to have to put up with all of us.

It is down to just me, Mom, Dad, England, Canada, Uncle Romano, Uncle Spain, Canada, Uncle Prussia, Russia, France and America, when England suggests a scary movie to watch. I swear that America leaves the room so fast that I can see skid marks.

"Don't worry!" America yells as he bursts out of the room. "I will make sure there are no actual ghosts here, because I am the hero!"

I look at England and ask, "That was just to get him to leave wasn't it?"

"Well yes. The fact is that it is getting late and you should be getting some rest. If I asked him to leave for that reason though he never would have. Unfortunately that means I now have to go track him down to make sure he doesn't attack an innocent civilian out of fear." He replies looking not all that pleased. With that he gets up off the couch and begins to leave the room. At the doorway he pauses and turns around to look back at us. "The rest of you should let her rest as well."

And with that he is gone.

"Ve~! That was so smart of England! I would have never thought that you are sleepy Nadja!" Mom says looking at me slightly concerned.

"Only a little bit." I answer. I am still have a good deal of energy left, though at the same time I feel exhausted.

"Well, I will take that as my cue." Russia says and it echoes as if he were standing right behind me. I jump and turn around to see he is actually several feet behind the couch. "I would like to stay, but I think I will have more fun if I leave."

"What do you mean?" I ask stupidly as he starts to stroll towards the exit.

"Simple. I will find Comrade America first and give him a good scare." He replies with a creepy smile on his face. It is the kind of thing that sends shivers down your spine and makes you want to hide under your covers.

"O-okay then. Have fun! Please don't kill me!" Mom practically shouts at the sight. He hides himself partially behind Dad and he is not looking at Russia. Can't say I blame him though.

"Ja." Is Russia's only reply as he leaves.

"Well then, I guess I should give these to you and then leave. Birdie you are coming with me to make some of your Awesome pancakes." Uncle Prussia says as he starts to walk to me, from the stool still at the counter.

"Who?" Spain asks, but he is ignored as everyone turns to look at the voice that speaks next.

"E-eh?!" The seemingly invisible nation replies. He had been standing next to Uncle Prussia near the little kitchen but I doubt they were actually talking due to the way Canada's cheeks were flushing. Or maybe they were flushing because they had been talking? How the hell should I know.

"You know when one of you stacks of pancakes went missing at the last World Meeting?" Uncle Prussia questioned as he stopped and stood in front of me, not giving me whatever he was supposed to. Instead he just looked at Canada.

"…Yes." Canada slightly growled out and we could all tell where this was going. Well maybe not Mom, but the rest of us did.

"They were delicious and I demand you make me more! I must learn the secret behind their awesomeness!" he proclaims.

Canada just stands there with his mouth open and his cheeks red. He looks torn between accepting the compliment and yelling at Uncle Prussia for taking his all to precious pancakes. His mouth opens once then closes. It opens again and shuts a second time. It seems the third time is the charm because he manages to get out a full sentence. "Of course my pancakes are the best, they are Canadian after all."

And although he seems to be speaking at a normal volume everyone looks at him as if he had just yelled his lungs out.

"Mon Bebe! You have finally gotten over your shyness! I am so proud of you! You are finally becoming a big strong Nation, just like I always said you would!" Exclaims France as he runs over to hug Canada with all of his strength. Oh that's right, Canada used to be really shy. Well Uncle Prussia must have knocked that out of him then.

As this scene continues on Uncle Prussia hands me a very familiar looking envelope. Oh god I had completely forgotten about the pictures! What had everyone seen?! Had they just kept quiet for my sake? I quickly grab them and hug the envelope to my chest. I may be screwed after all.

Uncle Prussia seems to sense what is going on in my head because he quickly speaks up in a quiet rushed tone. "Don't worry mein nichte, I won't tell anyone what I saw." Well that answered the question of if anyone else saw.

"But-" he continued, "I want to know if what I saw really happens."

"W-What do you want to know?" I ask, hoping that it is nothing too important. I know he won't rat out what he saw if I don't answer him, but I feel like I owe him for making sure no one else saw.

"Is it true about me and…" he doesn't even finish, he just shifts his eyes towards Canada.

Oh for shits sake.

After internally struggling with the idea for a second I take a good look at Uncle Prussia's face. What if telling him makes him want to stay away from Canada. The two hardly know each other, they are basically like strangers who work in the same office building. But what I see is something that is definitely not negative in any way. He looks a bit worried of course, but mostly he looks hopeful.

So like an idiot I ask, "Why?"

He gets a confused look on his face and glances back over at Canada who is now struggling desperately against France. Mom has gotten up and is standing nearby looking torn between actually helping the quiet Nation or just cheering from the sidelines. Dad is over there two prepared to break up a brawl should one start. Uncle Romano and Uncle Spain aren't even paying attention to the scene at all. Instead they are whispering back and forth violently in a corner, though neither seem really upset because Uncle Romano is blushing and Uncle Spain is smiling.

"Well he makes great pancakes." He says, and for a moment I am a bit heartbroken. Would he really just be interested because of pancakes? But as before he continued on. "But he is kind of cute, in a small animal kind of way. And he kicks ass at hockey. Plus it may annoy France just a little bit."

To anyone else this would not have been enough for anyone to give him an answer, but if you are fluent in Prussia, which I am you would know what he really meant. In other words he thought Canada was really cute, and he already liked his family and thought they were awesome. Also just the fact that he was asking meant that the other nation had passed his mind on more than a couple of occasions. How else would he knew that he played hockey? To some, 'stalkerish'. In Prussia, 'I like him and I want to get to know him, I just never put the pieces together.'

"Yes." I whispered back to him, and his face lit up. I don't know exactly what picture he saw but I am glad he saw it. Maybe this whole going to the past thing isn't what possibly breaks apart all of these couples, but instead what puts them together?

Before I could think more on the subject when an annoying beeping fills my ears. Already prepared for this I take the small device that is in my ear and place in in my palm while pressing the small button on it.

Oh please let it be him, I beg as I begin to talk.

"Hello?" I question.

"OH MY GOD! IT IS YOU! Do you have any IDEA how much I have missed you?! I know it has only been like a day but girl it feels like forever! Do you know what Soma has been like?! Girl he has been like practically catatonic and I am worried as hell about both of your economies! Now what in the hell did you mean when you said you were in 2012?!" Screamed a voice from the device in my hand. Immediately the rest of the room is looking at me, with questioning gazes.

"Anippe, you are kind of on speaker phone…" but before I can continue she interrupts me.

"Does it sound like I care!? If me and James have to force my brother out of his room again because his girlfriend is missing I will not be very pleased at all. Less pleased than even now! You are not the only one that is in trouble here you know!"

"Girlfriend?!" Screamed… well everyone in the room but me.

"Do you see what you did Anippe! I am not alone here and in 2012! My parents are here for shits sake. What the fuck are you thinking? Really use that damn head of yours stupido idiota! Cosa pensi che stai facendo? (you stupid idiot! What do you think you are doing?) Glaubst du, ich bin nicht besorgt über euch auch? (Do you think I am not worried about you guys too?) Voglio tornare a casa proprio così male come voi mi vuole indietro! Accidenti! (I want to get home just as badly as you guys want me back! Damn!)" I repliy switching from English to Italian to German and back to Italian in rapid succession. Damn that girl! Sometimes it is like she is the only one with problems and the only way to get through to her is to, unfortunately, channel Uncle Romano and yell like a banshee.

At that the room was silent and so was my phone.

"I know" came Anippe's hesitant reply. "We just really miss you and I am worried and…" and then came the sound of her breathing deep trying not to cry.

"I know. I know." I reply, glad that everyone in the room seems to shocked to say anything. There is a scuffle on the other side of the phone and another new voice joins the mix.

"Hey Nadja, it's James. Sorry about that, you know how she gets when she is worried about us. But she wasn't lying, Soma has been a wreck and your parents haven't been much better. Neither have your Uncles. Have you told them over there yet or can I not use their names?"

Thank god for James. Sometimes I swear he is the only sane one out of the entire 'new generation' of Nations.

"Yeah, they know. And I don't want anyone over there to worry, I'm fine for the time being. Is anyone else there? Mom? Dad? Soma? Anyone?"

"Good to know we aren't good enough for you." He asks slightly joking

"Oh don't start." I reply smiling.

"We are in your old house and they are all downstairs. We are upstairs in your room so thankfully they did not hear Anippe yell at you. Me and Anippe were supposed to get the call through and if that worked bring the rest of them in here."

"Why weren't they there from the start?" I questioned.

"They didn't want to have to listen to the phone ring if you weren't going to pick up. Annipe has gone to get them so they should be here soon."

"Man I feel so horrible. Mom and Dad probably hate me."

"Don't." France said as he walks over to me. "I am sure that your parents don't blame you, it is not your fault that all of this happened." He finishes by placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's true." Said Uncle Prussia, who has taken a sitting position in front of me on the floor. "West may look scary but you should know by now that he is a big sap on the inside. He couldn't hate you."

"Do you think for one second my idiot brother could truly hate anyone? Especially his own family?" I hear Uncle Romano say as he and Uncle Spain walk forward.

"Si! I argee with Lovi on this one! Family is family and they always forgive each other!"

"U-um I don't know you guys all too well, but I know that family never turns their back on each other." Canada chimes in.

Then Mom speaks up. "I could never blame you, ever. You are my precious Bambina and nothing you do could ever ever make me hate you. I love you, so that means future me loves you too! And I can't saty mad at people I love!"

"But it is my fault!" I say desperately. "I went to England to perform a spell to fix a ruined picture of you and Dad. If I just hadn't been using the original copies of pictures for your scrapbook this would have never happened. I am a klutz and it is all my fault! I am a failure and you guys deserve a better daughter!"

"That is enough." Dad says sternly and I look at him instinctively. "If I know anything it is that you are not useless. No daughter of mine, no child of mine, could ever be useless. I have not known you long but what I know of you is that you are not worthless. And no one but me and Italy can decide if you are good enough to be our daughter, and you more than past the test."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Replies an identical voice from the palm of my hand. "Now Nadja, what exactly is going on over there?"

Okay so Holy Shit Guys**. HOLY SHIT.** This semester has officially kicked my ass in more ways than one. First I decided that taking six classes plus a lab would be okay. Let me tell you a thing. It wasn't! Isnt! I have had no time to myself in god knows how long and if I have to hear about the second amendment one more time I swear… I still have one more week left of school but I had to write something or I would have died. I swear with all of the papers I had to write I could not put my thoughts on the page. I would look at my empty Chapter 13 word document and be like "I just wrote a 10 page paper, I will get to you later." And I just never did.

Then lo and behold my depression started to act up again. I did not want to do anything but sit in my room and watch Netflix. Even doing my homework was a chore, and I cannot tell you how many classes I just skipped. It got even worse because I eat when I am depressed and I gained back weight I had tried very hard to lose, so I sank further into depression, so I ate more. It was a horribly vicious cycle.

But things are looking up now (thank god) and I can finally work on this again. I promise though that **I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS STORY.** I know my last hiatus was a bit extreme but it will never be like this again I swear. I am committed to finishing this.

So anyway don't forget to review before you hit the back arrow at the top of your screen. Or not, it's up to you, but I do love your guys feed back!


	14. In which things get sorted out

**Oh. My. Mother. Fucking. God. Look up guys right above this and to the right. Now look at the number next to the word reviews. Do you see that?! I have 116 flipping reviews! That is the highest number I have ever gotten I swear on my life! I just wanted to thank you all so much, every single review puts a smile on my face and I blush like an anime school girl in front of her senpai. So in honor of that I will write a songfic/one-shot for the 125****th**** reviewer, with ANY PAIRING they want. Think of it as my gift to you guys ^_^**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did I would have more money for cosplay… and food other than ramen.**

"Dad?" I replied. Well more like squeaked. My voice seemed to have turned on me and the words weren't coming out at all. I kept opening and closing my mouth for a few seconds, no doubt looking like a fish gasping for air, when I got a reply from the other side.

"Not just him! I am here too! Don't you love me anymore?!" came a distressed voice from the other side of the phone.

Thankfully my voice came back enough to mutter out an avid reply. "O-of course I do!"

"Ve~! That's me isn't it!" said Mom exuberantly. Well the Mom who is standing next to me who hasn't actually had me yet. You know what, let's just call everyone with me by their country names and those who are not can be called … well what I normally call them. "Isn't this cool Germany we are talking to ourselves from the future!"

"Yes, I suppose it is." Germany replies, looking at the device in my hand with mistrust. I guess I would too if it was allowing me to speak to myself from the future.

"Is anyone going to bring up the fact the fact that this is wrong on so many levels? Nadja get your head together, this is serious!" commented an annoyed voice I know all too well.

"Soma!" I cry out trying to sound angry but I most likely failed. How could I be angry when I was talking to people from my time. I was just to, well happy to be mad. Those around me reacted immediately at his name, and his tone

"So this is your boyfriend form the future, eh? Is it truly amore?"

"U-um, he seems a bit angry."

"Oi, you little shit who dares date mein nichte, you are being totally unawesome. Watch your tone."

"Eh?! You're the one dating my bambina?"

"I assume I have already instilled fear into you in the future. You know what I will do."

"Lovi, why do you look so angry?"

"Who do you think you are talking like that to my niece?!"

"I have to agree with you."

At that all eyes in the room swiveled to look around at England. Wait, I call him that in my time too. In that case let's just call this one Iggy. Well, regardless of what name you use for him, he was the center of attention.

"Of course you're completely right." Said England.

Iggy looked a bit odd for a moment, and I swear I saw something flash in his eyes, but it was gone before I could figure out what it was. "It is good to see that we agree. Nadja cannot stand here much longer."

"I understand that but we need to figure out some logistics before we go any farther. For example what day is it exactly over there? What time is it? You know the little things that could cause big problems. We must make sure we have all of the details before we proceed." Well, gee England I wish you could have thought this much back when I was in the right time. Maybe then I would not be in this mess to begin with.

"It is July 7th 2012 at 11:07 at night. Is it safe to assume it is the same time where you are?" Iggy relpied.

"It is indeed. Now how much magic have you been able to restore since the… accident." So now this thing is just an accident? I consider it more of a giant screw up quite frankly.

"How much have you been able to restore?" Iggy shoots back, getting really defensive about the matter.

England was quick to answer his past self. "About 95% with some help from Romania and Norway. It took some convincing to get Romania to agree, but in the end it all worked out. Now as I asked before, how much have you been able to restore? Please tell me you at least have 50% at your disposal."

You know I was honestly quite surprised that no one had stepped in and interrupted the two. Then again this was an important conversation and I suppose even those who cannot 'read the atmosphere' know there are certain times when you just need to be silent. And this was one of those times.

"Sadly, I only have about 20% of my original reserves." Iggy replied, sound quite a bit down.

"How in the bloody hell do you have so little?! The magical community we have should have restored at least 40% and I still had 20% left after the spell!"

Apparently I was wrong about them knowing when to be quiet. Mom should have just let England hash it out with his past self. The man can only rant for so long until he has to be a gentleman and stop fighting. Honestly the whole conversation would have gone a lot faster it Mom was quiet. And now that I think about it that applies to every conversation Mom is in.

Huh, imagine that.

"England what does this mean?!" Mom cried out. And then the other end was silent for a few seconds except from some pretty weird noises. What in the world was happening over there?

"Italy maybe you should stop shaking England so violently." James stated. "Maybe then we can get some answers." Well, that answers that question.

"Yes! We need answers! England give me answers!" Crap. Mom was in protective mode. England needed to look out. Thankfully the noises had stopped so England was likely free from Mom's grasp.

"We need at least 50% of our magic on each of our parts for the spell to work. However even with us both at 50% the success rate would be low, as the spell is extremely taxing. Once we both hit about 80% or even one us reaches 80% with the other still at 50%, the success rate goes up significantly. But it's not like arithmetic; there is no number it needs to reach. You can't just have someone give 30% and the other give and extra 20% to fill the gap. In magic there is only a bare minimum that each side needs to bring to the table on their own."

"So you are saying mein Awesome nichte is going to be stuck there longer?! I thought you said we could bring her back now! This is all because you suck at magic!" Uncle Prussia raved.

"I know what I said, damn it! And it is not my fault it is his! Now what did you do that used so much magic?!" England shouted back seemingly just as enraged. He hates it when people say that his magic is faulty or no good. It is a sure fire way to get you on his bad side for at least a week, if not more.

"Please don't be mad future England, he was just trying to help!" Italy cried out rushing forward and dropping to his knees to get closer to the phone. As if getting closer and making his voice louder would make them listen to him more.

And they did listen.

"What could be so important that he needed to use his, very limited at the moment, magic!" England all but bellowed over the phone.

"Nadja had an anxiety attack and we didn't know what to do!" Italy replied quickly.

That is when everyone in the room was almost deafened by what was coming out of the phone in my hand.

"What happened to my bambina?! Does she feel okay? Nadja do you feel okay?!" Mom cried out in sheer panic.

Dad was quick to ask frantically "Is she alright?!"

Uncle Prussia butted in, quite loudly, practically screaming. "Is mein nichte okay?! If she is hurt I will show you the force of the Prussian military!"

"Nadja, why didn't you say something?!" James asked quite worried. I could almost see him wringing his hands together.

"Are you trying to give my brother a heart attack?!" Anippe screeched. And I do mean screeched.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Well, you know who that was.

Then there was Uncle Lovi yelling "Antonio you better hold me back, because I swear if she is not fine-"

"Lovi, we're all worried but destroying the phone won't help." Spain ground out, obviously upset with the situation as well.

"Guys, guys, I'm fine" I reply trying to get them to calm down. The sound of my voice seems to sedate them somewhat, but I knew it wouldn't be for long. I had to calm them down and fast. "It was a little dicey for a moment, BUT, that was only because I'm not well… me yet. But there was no actual danger. But in this time no one has really seen that happen to a nation and they may have over reacted a bit. England ended up casting a lot of rejuvenating magic on me, just in case, before I had a chance to explain."

"But Nadja you-" Italy started to say but Germany covered his mouth. I wondered why until he spoke. "It is as she said. Sorry to have worried you."

It made sense then, if the Germany here was upset then that meant Dad would be upset. And since Germany is Dad from the past, he knows just how much he would worry. So in order to save future him some grief he just allowed me to manipulate the truth a little bit.

The others around me apparently got the picture as they all started to agree with my story.

"Thank God." Mom sighed, obviously a lot less worried about my wellbeing being in direct danger.

"I suppose I can forgive you for that." England replied. "If you all were truly concerned about her wellbeing and only trying to help, I cannot fault you. In light of this information however I say that we should postpone the transference to around 4 p.m. tomorrow. Is that alright over on your end?"

"That should do nicely. I will try and convince my Norway and Romania to do the magical transference that yours did."

"That would probably be for the best. At any rate this means that we will be seeing you tomorrow Nadja." England answered.

I was going home. I was going back to my time. I was going to see all of them again. I was over the moon in giddiness. Then I looked around me and saw the people that surrounded me. Then again I would miss everyone here as well. Don't get me wrong if I had to choose I would pick my time every single time, but this place had its moments. I got to see sides of people I had never seen before, or in Russia's case I had never wanted to see, and it was different. In a good way though. These people here had supported me just like those at home and the similarities between this time and mine were sometimes ridiculous. I felt at home here too, but not as at home as when I was cooking in the Kitchen with Mom, or reading a book on the couch with Dad. It was home, but not really, and though leaving would be hard I knew I would see them again.

"Unfortunately, the magic I poured into the phone has started to wear off. You all should say your goodbyes. Well until tomorrow Nadja, be well."

"We'll see you soon!"

"I miss you!"

"Take care!"

"When you get home I'll make pasta, okay?"

"We can play some awesome video games after that!"

"Oh, we can make it into a slumber party! Don't be late to your own party!"

"Yeah, and in the morning we can get Canada to make us breakfast!"

"Well you know that odd couple. Just get home safe. Okay Nadja?"

And then Dad said it all in three words. "We love you."

The line went dead.

**I understand this chapter is a little bit shorter than others but I had to cut off here or else the transition into the next chapter would have been really weird. Plus quite a bit happened so maybe that makes up for it?**


End file.
